Maximum Werewolf
by CallMeSoldier
Summary: Wait-two Max's? Well, this isn't a clone Max. She's a werewolf and she has to protect the only thing that can destroy the world, her sister. Max teams up with the Flock and they go against vampires to protect Sarah. FAX! BEDWARD! Iggy/OC OC/OC Please R&R!
1. Chapter 1

Maximum Werewolf

I just sat there, observing my family as they interacted. Sarah, my sister, was stuffing her face; she never seemed to get full. It's like her stomach was a bottomless pit. My mom and my step dad were talking about finances; they are over due for the water bill.

"Max," my sister said, trying to get my attention. I was zoning out, lost in my imagination and thoughts. I always seem to day dream nowadays. I turned to her, raising my eyebrow to show her she caught my attention. "Are you finished with that wolf you started drawing? It looked like this one was going to be the best one yet."

I shook my head, no. I wasn't finished. Not even close. I draw; mostly just animals. Sometimes I draw portraits of my family. Sometimes I draw scenery. But I love drawing wolves, they're my specialty. They're always a challenge, to get the fur just right, the right shading. My sister says that my pictures look like actual photos. I don't believe her, but whatever makes her happy. Please notice the sarcasm that sentence.

"Well," Sarah said. "When are you going to finish it?" She went from calm to whining in a second. Is she PMSing again? I mean seriously.

I just shrugged. I loved irking my sister. It's always so fun, seeing her mad. She's the only one that can come up with comebacks as fast as me and she's the only one that can fight as well as me. Well, I fight better because I take Tae Kuan Do and Kickboxing. I also street fight, but she doesn't know that.

I'm in a gang called the Devil's Tail. We aren't a normal gang, we're a family. There are eighty of us in all. We don't think of us as a gang, but a clan. A pack. Mom and Deuce know I'm in it, but Sarah doesn't. I've got a pitchfork tattooed on my left shoulder.

We all know how to fight. We are all strong, if not in numbers, then in strength and brains. No one messes with us for fear of getting hurt. We find out peoples weaknesses and use them against them.

"Max, Sarah," my mom, Tiffany, said. She had that authority tone in her voice. "You both are going to clean the kitchen and do the dishes. After that is done, you're going to get ready for bed." Told you.

I nodded and Sarah sighed dramatically. "Do not sigh like that to me, Sarah-Grace Evielee Buquoi," my mom demanded. I smirked at her and got up, bringing my plate to the sink. I never liked taking orders from my mom, or anybody for that matter, but I'll do anything for her. She takes care of me, so I'll take care of her. Even if she doesn't want me to.

Sarah rolled her eyes when she wasn't looking and I just ignored her, not wanting to get into a fight. She knew I would win, no doubt about it. I wouldn't intentionally hurt her, but I would tackle her to the ground and hold her so she couldn't move.

After we were done cleaning the kitchen, we made our way to our rooms. I always slept in my cloths I wore that day and changed when I woke up. I own PJ's, but I don't wear them. I always wear cargo shorts and a black shirt or a black tank top. Sarah always wore white and bright colors. Never wore black or dark colors.

When I was getting in bed, a very small, hard bed, there was a shaking, like an earthquake. My eyebrows furrowed, I went down the hall, Sarah coming out and meeting me in the middle.

"What's going on? We don't get earthquakes in Oregon!" Sarah exclaimed. She was right, we don't get earthquakes.

"No," I said. It's very rare for me to talk; I let actions take over instead of words. After the initial shock of me actually saying something, Sarah motioned for me to continue. "This is something else. I don't know what, but it's not an earthquake."

"Max, Sarah!" I heard. Sarah and I turned, picture frames falling all around us, and saw mom running to us. She had panic in her eyes. "Go down to the cellar. And no matter what you hear, don't scream! Promise me!"

I nodded and took Sarah's hand, dragging her down to the cellar doors. "Max," Sarah said. "What's going on? Why do we have to go down to the basement?" I just shook my head, taking her forearm and literally dragging her down the stairs. I slammed the trap door shut, leaving us in complete darkness, having to feel our way by touch. I shoved Sarah behind me and stood protectively in front of her, facing the darkness. I was right, this wasn't an earthquake. Oh, God, I hope it isn't what I think it is, I thought.

I heard a scream, my mom's scream. I was glad that it was dark, that way Sarah couldn't see my mask breaking. I can't help her. I can't help my mom, my family. I felt helpless, the first time in three years, I felt helpless.

There was a crash and another scream from my mom. I heard a gunshot and a strangled yell that didn't sound human. I was right, it was vampires.

Sarah was hyperventilating and I heard her whimper a little. I put my hand on her mouth. Right now, my biggest responsibility was to protect Sarah. She didn't know what she was, I wasn't going tell her either. I had to protect her from the vampires and, more importantly, herself.

I heard another crash and Deuce yelled in agony. I winced, my mask crumbling. Tears started to form in my eyes, but I refused to let them fall. I needed to be strong, if not for me, then for Sarah. Speaking of Sarah, she whimpered again. I put my arm around her and kept my hand on her mouth and I felt warm wetness on the back of my hand and knew she was crying. She leaned her head on my shoulder and I rubbed her back.

Suddenly, the noise stopped. Everything was quiet, completely silent. I knew that they had killed mom and Deuce. But they haven't left yet. They haven't gotten what they came for, Sarah.

There was a bang and something blocked the light coming in from the ceiling. It was Deuce; he was dead, blood dripping through the cracks in the ceiling. Sarah whimpered again and I put my mouth by her ear and whispered, "Shhh . . ." under my breath. She nodded and held her breath, trying not to make a sound.

We watched as Deuce's body got dragged away. There were heavy footsteps making their way to the trap door. I took Sarah's hand and dragged her toward the cellar door to outside. We needed to get out, get to somewhere safe. I opened the cellar door and pushed her out, just as the trap door burst open.

"Go!" I yelled, shoving her out. I started to climb out after her, but I got pulled back by my pony tail. I winced, falling backwards. The Vamp dropped me and stepped over me to get to Sarah. "Go, Sarah! Don't come back! Go! I'll come get you! Go!" I kept yelling, hearing her footsteps getting farther away. I grabbed the Vamp's ankle and pulled him down. I jumped up, tackling him to the ground. I took my stake out of my pocket and before I could stake it, the Vamp clawed me in the face. I winced again, giving it enough time to get me off of it. I fell back, the Vamp jumping up and kicking me in the stomach. I cried out, feeling a couple of ribs break.

The Vamp laughed mercilessly, and kicked me again, this time in the stomach. I grimaced, jumping up and most likely puncturing my lung. I lunged for it, dodging it's fist and tackled it to the ground. Before it could even move, I staked it. Breathing raggedly, I got up and started attacking the other six. I had to take care of them so they wouldn't follow. Then, I made my way out the cellar doors. Then I ran. I ran to my sister, the one and only thing I had to protect. I'd give my life to save hers.

* * *

><p>I ran, hearing my sister yell, "Go! Run!" And hearing her cry out, that was the worst thing I could hear.<p>

Tears streaming down my face, I ran into the woods, jumping over logs, stepping over rocks, going through the stream. My sister, my only family member left, is most likely dead. I just left her, left her to those things that killed my parents.

Feeling like my lungs were going to burst, I stopped in a clearing. Breathing raggedly, I wiped my tears, only to have more come. My family. Gone. Gone.

That made me break down completely. I fell on my hands and knees, sobbing. My sister. "Max…" I whispered, sobs racking my body.

"Hey!" I heard. I jumped up as fast as I could and turned in a 360, searching for the things that killed my family. I didn't see anything.

"Who's there!" I yelled, looking every which way for the threat. No way was I going to let those things get me. They killed my family.

"We're not going to hurt you," I heard. Suddenly, a girl dropped down from the tree. She looked a little like my sister, but not a lot. Her hair was a dirty blond and Max's hair was a dark chestnut. Max was a little more muscular than her, but not a lot. Their bodies were built a little differently. Max was built like a sprinter, a fighter. This girl was more lean.

"We're not going to hurt you. What's wrong? Why are you crying?" the girl said. She took a cautious step forward, but I took a step back. I didn't know who this girl was, she could be one of those things that killed my family. Max . . .

"Who are you?" I demanded, hating that my voice was weak. "What do you want? Do you want to kill me like you killed my family? Are you one of those-those _things_ that killed my family?"

"What things?" the girl said, taking another step forward. She seemed generally curious. I studied her, trying to see if she was a threat. She didn't look too strong, I could probably take her. Besides, I took Karate and Kickboxing for five years.

"I-I don't know. My sister, she-she got me out of there before I could see them. But, they got her. She-she's dead," I whispered, tears welling up in my eyes again.

Suddenly, five more kids dropped down from the trees all around me. There was a boy, strawberry-blond and tall and lanky, he looked around my age. Another one, wearing all black and he had black hair, he looked around my age also. There was an African American girl, who looked around eleven-twelve. Another little boy with blond hair and bright blue eyes looked around nine-ten. The last one was a little girl around seven-eight with blond hair and blue eyes, she looked a lot like the other little boy. Maybe they were siblings?

I tensed, eyeing them, ready to take off at a moments notice. What was going on? Where did they come from?

"We're not going to hurt you, like I said. My name is Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge, and Angel," the tall girl said. What? Her name was Max? What the . . . ?

"Max? Huh, somebody up there must really hate me. Max, jeez," I mused. The girl raised her eyebrow and said, "Is there something wrong with the name Max?"

Oh, great, I offended her. "Sorry, my-my sister's name was Max . . ." I said, trailing off, my eyes filling with tears. Oh, Max, why did you have to do that?

"Your sister? What was her whole name?" the girl said. Tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Just Max. Her name was just Max," I whispered.

Suddenly, the girl and the others tensed. I tensed also, hearing footsteps coming my way. They were uneven and dragging, like someone in pain. But they were fast, faster than I've ever heard. I walked to the edge of the hill, just before the trees, ready to attack at a moments notice.

My breathing was baited and I was crouched in a fighting stance. I could see a figure moving in the trees, moving fast, faster than I've ever seen. What was that? Was that the thing that killed my family?

"It's safe!" the little girl, Angel, yelled. What? "She's not going to hurt anyone. She's looking for someone, she's hurt."

Who? I thought.

Suddenly, the figure burst through the trees and I smiled, gasping as tears leaked out of my eyes.

"Max!" I yelled. I ran toward her, throwing myself on her. I felt her tense and I pulled back, looking at her with worried eyes. "Are you okay? Are you hurt?" I asked, seeing the claw marks on her face. She was grimacing in pain.

"I'm fine, just broke a couple of ribs," her deep voice said. I've never seen her express emotion before. I've seen her smile slightly when she was really happy, but that's about it. "Stop worrying about me. Are you okay?" she asked, grabbing me by the shoulders. She winced again at the movement, but she didn't let go of me in her iron grip. I haven't noticed how strong she really was until now.

"Oh, me? I'm fine, just traumatized from watching my family die right before my eyes, seeing my sister get pulled back from unseen forces and forced to leave her for dead. Oh, yes, I'm totally fine," I said sarcastically.

Max stared at me for a few, long moments, then she grabbed me in a hug. "I'm so glad you're safe," she whispered. She pulled back and I asked the question that I've been dying to ask.

"What the hell are those things?" I demanded. I watched as Max's face became void of all emotion as she stared behind me. She grabbed my and pushed me behind her as she stood in a defensive position in front of me. Ah, she must have seen the other six kids. "Max, it's okay, they're not going to hurt us," I said.

"Who are you?" Max asked, still not letting up. As they didn't answer, Max asked again, this time, her voice low, almost a growl, "I said, who are you?"

"We're not going to hurt-", the other Max started, but she got cut off.

"You didn't answer the question, who are you? I'm not going to ask again," Max said, her voice dangerously low.

"My name is Max, this is Fang, Iggy, Gazzy, Nudge and Angel. We're not going to hurt you. We're on the run too," the other Max said.

"Why are you on the run?" Max asked.

The other Max exchanged glances with the black haired boy named Fang. Then they all faced us and slowly took off their jackets. Max tensed even more as she watched them take off their windbreakers. Then, they did the most amazing thing I've ever seen. They unfurled their wings.

* * *

><p>I watched as they unfurled their wings, not surprised in the least. But I knew that they were safe, so I relaxed. I could just imagine Sarah's face as she saw them; her eyes popping out of her head and her jaw hitting the floor.<p>

"You don't seem so surprised," the other Max said to me. I smirked and shook my head.

"I've seen more weird stuff than you can possibly imagine. Let's just say, it comes with the job," I said.

"Jeez, Max, this is the most you've talked in your life!" Sarah exclaimed. I wacked her on the back of the head, just hard enough for her to feel it. "Ow! What was that for?"

I just shrugged. She rolled her eyes. "Oh, great, back to silence," she muttered. The other kids snickered, except the Fang guy, he just smirked.

"Great, we've got another no emotions person," the other Max exclaimed. Fang rolled his eyes as they all snorted or snickered. I didn't do anything, I just stood there. "What are your names?"

"I'm Sarah and that's Max," Sarah said. I heard a shuffling in the woods because of my advanced hearing and stepped away from Sarah, facing the woods. I had a feeling I knew who it was. The others who had seen me tense, snapped their gazes to where I was looking.

"Lucas!" I yelled. I heard a chuckle emit from the place where I was looking. I could just barely see his outline amongst the trees. "Come on Lucas, I know you're there! Come meet our new friends!"

There was a rustling and a sixteen-year-old boy stepped out, his dark wash jeans ripped and dirty, his black T-shirt with holes and his pitch black hair stuck up every which way. He smiled, his pure white teeth shining in the dim light. I smiled a little at my best friend. "Hey bestie," I said softly as he came up to me.

"Man, Max," he exclaimed. He came up to stand in front of me, his black and golden eyes raking me up and down, checking my wounds. At least, that's what I hope he's doing. "You can't stay out of trouble can you? Here, let me see," he said, motioning for me to show him my ribs. I raised my shirt, wincing at the movement. His fingers lightly glided across my stomach, seeing the huge football sized bruise. He glanced at my face, then looked at the six bird kids. They were wary, but they were relaxed. They didn't see my best friend as a threat. Well, I thought, that's good.

"Do any of you have tape or a towel?" Lucas asked them.

"Luke, I'm fine," I insisted. He shook his head at me, putting slight pressure on my ribs. I winced as a shard of pain went through my body.

"No, you're not," he said, seeing me wince. "What am I going to do with you? You know you should have called for back up when you were attacked!"

"Well I'm sorry if I couldn't because I was so busy trying to keep quiet so I could save her. You know my objective is to keep her safe, even if it means taking my own life. I will do anything to keep her safe and you know that," I said, my voice softer at the end. He nodded sadly, patting my back. I rolled my eyes and turned away from him, still mad. He knows to just let me cool off.

"Sorry, we don't have anything," the other Max said. She was watching us with curious eyes, like the rest of them.

Luke muttered, "Great" and took off his own shirt, ripping it up in strips. He was tall and lean, full of muscle. We were pretty even in a fight, but I always come out on top. I'm just good like that. He had a six pack, but it was shallow. His biceps were there, but they weren't that big. "Come on," he said, motioning for me to lift up my arms. I lifted them, wincing at the movement. He lifted my shirt and started binding my ribs tight. I grimaced, my teeth grinding, sweat breaking out on my forehead.

"Max, how did you manage to break four ribs?" Luke asked after he was done.

I shrugged, not wanting him to worry. "Come on Max, this isn't time to stay quiet. Tell me what happened at the house. I need to know everything so I can make sure we know what we're up against," he said, his eyes pleading. We stared into each other's eyes for a long moment before I sighed, defeated.

"Seven came," I said. Luke cursed under his breath, turning and punching a tree. "Luke," I sighed, grabbing his arm. He turned to face me.

"Seven, are you sure?" he asked.

"I think I would know since I had to kill them all," I said. "Now do you want to know what happened, or not?" He nodded, motioning for me to continue. I nodded my thanks and continued. "Tiffany made us go down into the cellar and said for us to keep quiet. They killed her first. They tortured Neil, wanting to know where she was, but he wouldn't tell, so they killed him next. I can still see the blood seeping through the floor boards. Luckily, I got her out before they could see her. They pulled me back, kept me there until I killed them all. There will be more, so we need to leave. They won't stop until they kill her. I cannot let that happen," I said, determined.

"Max, what are those things? Who do they want to kill? Why did you say mom and Deuce's real names instead of mom and Deuce?" Sarah asked. I glanced at Lucas and he nodded his head.

"Sarah, can I talk to you alone?" I asked, grabbing her forearm and taking her a ways away, out of earshot of the others. "Sarah, I'm not your sister," I said. Rather bluntly, might I add. Her eyes bugged out of her head. "Not in blood. You see, I'm your guardian. I was sent to protect you. You see, you are special. More special than you can imagine. Sarah, you're part werewolf." I explained. I thought it was time to let her know what she is. If she doesn't know, then she could be a danger to others and herself.

She laughed, but it quickly faded when she saw that I wasn't laughing. "Wait, you're serious?" she demanded. I nodded. "And what were those things that killed mom and dad?"

"Vampires," I said simply. Her eyes bugged out of her head.

"What? Vampires? Vampires killed my mom and dad? Vampires are after me? And are there anymore werewolves like me?" she asked this all in one breath.

"Yes, vampires killed your mom and dad. Vampires are after you. And yes, there are werewolf packs. I am part of one and so is Lucas," I explained.

"You're part of a werewolf pack?"

"Yes, we're called the Devil's Tail. We're a clan of eighty. Your mom and dad knew this and they agreed to let me stay with them so I could protect you. Haven't you noticed how I'm never around you when there's a full moon?" I asked, leaning back on a tree and crossing my arms.

"Yeah, you are a werewolf aren't you? Can you turn into one on your own, instead of on a full moon? What about me? I've never turned into a wolf."

"No you are not a full werewolf. I can teach you how to master your powers, but it will be painful at first. Yes, I can phase on my own. It takes a very powerful werewolf to phase on they're own, and Luke can too."

"Cool! Can you phase right now?" Sarah asked excitedly. I chuckled.

"No, maybe another time. Right now, I'm not too sure if I can trust these bird kids. We're going to have to get to know them. I have a feeling that they will be great allies of ours," I said and started to walk back up the hill of the clearing to Luke and the others. Sarah followed.

"She took it well?" Lucas asked once I stood beside him. Sarah had approached the others and they started to talk. I nodded, sighing. Luke rubbed my back as he watched Sarah with intelligent eyes.

"What are you thinking?" I asked.

"I'm thinking that we get to know these people and leave. We have to set up camp. I think we should do the latter first, they could come back any minute," he said. I sighed and nodded again, slipping my arm around my best friend in a hug.

"Missed you bestie," I whispered in his ear. He hugged me back, not as hard as a normal hug because of my injuries, but it was a hug all the same.

"Missed you too, bestie," he whispered, stepping back after he pecked my forehead. I smiled faintly and made my way over to the others, Luke following.

"Okay guys," Lucas said. "We need to leave. Possibly go a few miles south where there's more sun. We need all the sun we can get."

"How are you three going to get there?" Max asked. I smiled, my eyes flashing a sapphire color. "Whoa," she said. "How did your eyes do that?"

"We'll follow you from the ground, we can go for hours," Lucas said, ignoring Max's question.

"Sarah, I want you on my back," I said.

"You're going to phase?" Sarah asked excitedly. I nodded and she squealed. I rolled my eyes and took a deep breath, feeling my body change. My mouth and nose grew together, grew longer into a snout. I felt my ears go farther up my head and my feet elongate. My fingers connected and my palms grew longer. My teeth grew longer and sharper. I fell down on all fours and growled as my body heated up to one-hundred and fifty degrees. It became more painful as the farther along I changed.

Then, it all just stopped; the pain, the heat, it all stopped, just like that. And now I'm a full grown wolf. My fur was kind of like a German Sheppard's, you rub it one way and it's one color, you rub it another and it's a different color. I had black fur, but it was midnight blue tipped. I also had a red stripe down my back, like all of the wolves of my clan.

I shook out my fur and sniffed the air, smelling the pine of the trees and the smell of the bird kids, bird mixed with human. It was a strange smell, but not unpleasant. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Lucas bow down to me. He said to the others, "You always bow to a werewolf when phased if you wish to not get harmed. It also shows respect to those who wish to protect you."

The others all bowed except for Max. I growled at her and Fang elbowed her in the stomach. With a pained expression, she bowed to me. I understand how she felt, not wanting to bow to anyone, being the boss and being in charge. I really do understand, but it's always important to show respect to a werewolf just phased, it also saves you time.

"Hey, Max?" Sarah asked. I turned my gold and sapphire eyes to her, to show her she caught my attention. "I now get why you draw wolves all the time, but you only draw one type of wolf. It's all black with a red stripe down its back. Who is it?"

My ears folded down on top of my head in embarrassment. I'm sure that if I could blush, I would. I laid down and covered my face with my paws out of embarrassment. I couldn't believe that she mentioned that. God, Luke would never let this go.

Speaking of Luke, he was laughing his head off right beside me. My sapphire eyes glared at him, but he just kept laughing. He laughed so hard that he had to lean on me, tears streaming down his face. I was right, he was never going to let this go. Max and them were watching us, bemused. Sarah was just confused, glancing at me then at Lucas, then back again.

_Shut up Lucas,_ I said through our bond. _It's not that funny!_

I got up and growled at him, but he just kept laughing. "Yes," he gasped. "It really is."

_Come on Luke, it's not funny. It's just plain embarrassing! _I said.

"Maxie, I am so flattered," he said, recognition on the others' faces. Max snorted and the others laughed. Well, Fang just smirked which is the equivalent of hysterical laughter coming from him. I whined; it wasn't funny!

_Lucas,_ I whined. He stopped laughing abruptly. The others saw him stop and slowly stopped themselves. "What's wrong?" Max asked, doing a 360. Lucas turned to me, eyes wide. I stared back at him, wondering what he was doing, I didn't hear anything.

"Oh, my God," he said, staring at me. "I never thought I would see the day when you whined."

I growled so low that it was barely audible. He smiled wickedly. "Now, now Maxie," he said. "You don't want to fight, do you?"

I huffed a laugh, my giant stomach heaving. _But we both know who will win, don't we Lucas?_

He scowled and my face seemed to smile.

"Max," Angel said. I turned to her, showing her that she had my attention. "Can I feel your fur? It's so pretty, that sapphire and midnight blue colors are so gorgeous! And it looks so soft."

_Well,_ I said to Luke. _When you put it that way, sure._ He laughed a short laugh and motioned for her to pet me. Angel stepped up to me, but Max put her arm out, stopping her. I cocked my head to the side, questioning.

"How do we know you won't hurt her?" Max asked, looking me in the eyes. I rolled mine and she raised her eyebrow.

_Luke, tell her my only goal in life is to protect. I am a guardian of the clan Devil's Tail. It is my purpose,_ I said to him, glancing his way.

"She won't hurt you. She's a guardian of our clan, Devil's Tail. She was sent to live with Sarah as her personal guardian. It's her purpose," he said to Max.

"She's not lying, Max," Angel said. She smiled at me. "Really, she should be the one asking if we won't hurt them. But we won't because we have the same goal, protect Sarah and save the world. Max is only doing her job; she is bound by a blood contract since she was a baby to protect Sarah."

_How the hell does that seven-year-old know all that?_ I said to Lucas, just as dumbstruck as he was. He shook his head at me, saying that he didn't know either.

"I guess I forgot to tell you," Angel said. Max shot her a warning glance, but she ignored it. "I can read minds." She said it so casually, like she was used to saying this, telling complete strangers that, oh, don't be surprised, I can read minds. It's not a problem, just that I know all of your secrets and darkest wishes, most embarrassing things about you, don't mind me. "Max, you think just like Fang. Hm," Angel said, thinking. Or reading our minds.

_What? I think like a bird boy who doesn't show emotion?_ I said to Luke.

He snorted. "Well you don't either, so I wouldn't be talking," he said. He threw his arm around my neck and started scratching behind my ears.

_Oh, God, that feels sooooooo good. Please, don't stop; it's been forever since I got a good scratch,_ I said, growling contentedly. I laid down so he could reach easier. Luke chuckled.

"You have to repay me. You're not the only one who hasn't had a good scratch. I mean, three months!" he exclaimed. His hands moved to my stomach and I rolled over, my tail wagging a little. This felt so good; I didn't want him to stop. His hands went lower and I growled in warning. "I know, I know," he said. "No lower."

My tongue lolled out and my right paw moved in time with his scratching. "She's like a big puppy!" Angel yelled happily, coming to join in on the scratching. I would have growled at her for saying I was a puppy, but I couldn't seem to make myself do it. She could be a professional dog scratcher. I heard her laugh. "It looks like you're smiling, Max," she said to me, looking at my mouth. I was because this felt so good.

"Come on," Lucas said dejectedly. "I don't get somebody to rub my tummy?"

_You have to phase first, idiot,_ I said, huffing out a laugh. "Oh, right," he said, biting his lip. He backed up, taking a deep breath. In only a couple of moments, there was a gigantic black wolf with a red stripe down it's back standing right where Lucas was a minute before. He shook out his fur, yawning.

_It feels so good to phase,_ he said. I nodded, still lost in Angel's magnificent touch.

_Angel, can you hear us when we talk like this?_ I asked her.

"Yeah, Max," she said, going up higher to my neck. I almost purred, my head tilting back.

_Can you translate to the others when we want them to know what's going on?_ I asked.

She nodded. I got up and bowed to Lucas, my front arms out in front of me as I bowed my head. The others followed my lead, Max reluctantly. I walked up to him and nuzzled his neck. _Roll over, puppy. Don't you want some love?_ I said teasingly. He rolled his eyes and Angel giggled, running up to us and jumping up and down in anticipation. Nudge came up, too, wanting to pet him. He plopped down on his side and Angel started scratching his stomach, just below his armpits. He growled deep in his throat and I laughed, shaking my gigantic head. _Aw,_ I said. _Who loves his tummy rubbed? That's right, Luke does!_

_Shut up,_ he said half heartedly, his tongue lolling out. Angel giggled. Her laugh sounded like chimes in the wind. Her name suits her, definitely.

"OMG," Nudge said. I heard Max groan and glanced at her. She just shook her head, coming up to us. "I love your fur! It's like, so black! It's as black as Fang's feathers. Haven't you noticed how Max, your Max, not ours, looks a lot like Fang? You don't, but your hair and fur are as black as his and you have black eyes when you're human. Max, again, your Max, looks so much like Fang it's not even funny. And Angel said that they think the same too. Could they be brother and sister? Don't you think they could? The scientists stole us away from our families and we don't know if we have siblings or not. Max and Fang are the same age right? Ohhh, could they be twins? I want a twin; that would be so awesome! You could have someone to talk to when you're sad and-"

"Nudge!" the bird kids yelled at the same time. Lucas, Sarah and I just stared at her, horror struck. That came out of her mouth in _one breath._ Lucas had stopped wagging his tail and froze, staring at her. "Sorry about her," Max said. "She likes to talk. All it takes is one nudge and she's off."

Oh, so that's why she groaned. She knew that Nudge was about to go off on a rant.

"But she does have a point," Sarah said. She glanced between Fang and I, raising her eyebrow in thought. "I haven't noticed it before, but when Nudge brought it up, I can really see the similarities. Max and Fang both have olive skin. They both think alike and they are both emotionless. Max, do you know of your mother and siblings?"

I glanced at Angel, wanting her to translate this. She nodded and motioned for me to talk. _My mother said I had a twin, but he died. She said he was too little to make it. She had us both when she was very young, seventeen. I was forced to believe that he really did die, so I didn't think much of it. Now though, I'm not sure what to think._

Angel translated and the other Max looked between Fang and I. "But Fang isn't a werewolf," she pointed out.

_You don't have to be a werewolf from generics. If you're bitten and you survive the bite, then you become a werewolf on the next full moon. It only takes the very powerful to phase on their own._ I said, wanting Angel to tell them.

"When did you get bitten?" Max asked me. I growled, turning away from her. That was not a story I wanted to talk about; too many bad memories. They all flashed behind my eyes, making me whimper an whine. It was too much, I felt like running away. I barely registered Angel tearing up beside me. I felt her tiny hand rub my side and I was thankful for the touch of comfort.

Lucas came up to me and nuzzled my neck, licking my face. I laughed a little, shoving his face away with my paw. _Angel, tell Max that this is something that I'm not ready to tell. It's too painful._ I said. Angel relayed the message and Max nodded, understanding. Luke nuzzled me again and I leaned into his touch. The thing is, when we're in wolf form, we can hear each other's thoughts and see each other's memories and such. So when I was remembering, Luke was with me, seeing what I saw.

_I'm fine now, Lucas,_ I said and he moved away, nodding. _We have to leave now. The Vamps could be here any minute. Angel, tell Sarah to get-_

_Max_, Luke interrupted. I turned away from Angel and looked at him. _Are your ribs okay?_

_I'm fine, Luke,_ I sighed. Really, my ribs healed. _Angel, tell Sarah to get on my back. We're ready to leave. We'll follow you all South. We need to get to as much sun as possible._

Angel told Sarah to get on my back and I leaned down, Sarah hopping up and getting settled. I stood up and paced a little. _I will be moving fast, so hold on,_ I said.

"Sarah, Max told you to hold on tight, you'll be moving at least two hundred miles per hour," Angel said. Sarah adjusted herself and took hold of my fur in her hands.

"You are really soft, Max," she said, rubbing my fur. I smiled, my teeth flashing.

"Alright guys, we're going to moms. U and A!" Max yelled, jumping up and unfurling her brown black and white speckled wings. The others followed her lead and started south. Luke and I ran through the trees, jumping over rocks and logs. _Angel!_ I yelled.

_Yeah, Max?_ she thought. Lucas winced when I yelled.

_Tell your Max that we need to avoid towns and such. We can only stop when we need too._

After a couple of moments, Angel thought to me, _She said okay. She said we'll stop in about six or seven hours. We're on our way to Arizona._

Arizona, that was perfect. It was like a desert, sun everywhere. Lucas nodded in agreement. Arizona it is.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys, the author here. Um, someone said that this was a lot like 'The Sun and Moon' from maximumrain3. I haven't read that one, but I'll read it to see what I can change. It's my sister's dream and it's my interpretation. But, I'll see what I can do. I thought it was a pretty cool dream so I decided to write it down with my sister's help for the events and such. I altered it a little, though. Like I said, I'll read 'The Sun and Moon' to see what was alike, but I don't know. I'm sorry to maximumrain3 if this was a lot like your story. I didn't mean for it to be similar, I just wanted it to have werewolves in it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own MR. JP does. Do I look like a sixty-year-old man? Please, don't answer that . . .**

**Claimer: I own the plot, and Wolf-Max, Lucas and Sarah. Yep, I own them JP! They are mine! Okay, I'm done ranting, back to the story!**

**Max POV:**

"So, do you think that Max could be your sister?" I asked Fang. We were on our way to my mom's in Arizona. I glanced down, seeing the two giant wolves running below us. They were very fast; they kept up with us when they were on land.

Fang glanced at me, then looked back at the black and midnight blue wolf that was Max. He was always staring at her. "I'm not sure what I think," he said.

"What will you do if she really is your sister?" I asked.

"I guess I have a sister," he said simply. I nodded; he was right. There wasn't really anything he could do.

We've been traveling for hours; I think it's time to stop. "Finally!" Angel yelled. I smiled at her.

"Guys, I think we'll stop at the next town we see. The wolves are probably really tired right now. We could all get a little rest and some food," I yelled. The Flock cheered.

_Angel, could you tell the wolves that we're stopping at the next town?_ I thought to her. Tell me that that sentence doesn't sound weird.

_I already told them, Max,_ she said.

_Thanks sweetie,_ I thought.

"I feel bad for Sarah," I said, more to myself than to Fang.

"Why?" him and his one word sentences.

"Because, she's the center of all this. I mean, there are vampires after her and she just watched her family die!" This was really upsetting me. As you can tell. No one should go through what she's going through. I mean, we've had it as bad as it can get, but Sarah was getting it pretty bad also. Poor girl.

"What I want to know is why the vampires are after her." I said.

We came to a town and I angled my way down, tucking my wings in and dive-bombing into the forest. We landed-gracefully, might I add-in front of the wolves. Wolf-Max laid down and Sarah hopped off of her. She walked up to me and smiled. I smiled back and said, "You ready to get some food, chica?"

"Who you callin' chica, chica?" Sarah said, giving me a head roll and snapping her fingers in a Z formation, body rotation, shoulder, shoulder, hip, hip, oh, you just got burned! Sorry, couldn't resist . . .

I heard Angel giggle-most likely at my thoughts-but chose to ignore her. "Are you two going to stay here, or are you coming in with us?" I asked the wolves.

"They don't eat a lot of cooked food, they hunt. Plus, they want to spend some time with each other, they haven't seen each other in three months," Angel explained. I nodded, storing the information in my brain for later use. "Also, Sarah doesn't eat cooked meat, unless it's bacon."

"Bacon," Iggy and Gazzy whispered, snickering. Sarah giggled, but I ignored them.

My eyes widened and I looked at Sarah. She had her eyebrow furrowed, like she didn't know what Angel was talking about either. "Max says that Sarah always gets sick when she has cooked meat, so she doesn't eat it," Angel answered all of our questions.

"Ahhh," Sarah said, like she knew what Wolf-Max was talking about. I still didn't, but I pretended like I did and motioned for Sarah to follow us. She walked up and we left the wolves to go get our food.

"We eat more than normal humans," I explained to her quietly, for fear of other people hearing us. "Why?" she asked just as quietly.

"Because we need more calories than normal humans; we have a high metabolism."

"I eat more, too. But I don't know why. I'll have to ask my sister," Sarah said. I nodded.

"She's not really your sister, right?" I asked her. I was trying to figure this out, it was confusing to me. I know, I'm not the sharpest tool in the shed, but I do have good logic. I watched as Sarah's face fell.

"No, she's not. I always thought she was, I mean, I did know her for my whole life. We grew up with the same parents and everything. But, when she told me that she was my guardian, I knew, I just knew, that she was telling the truth. Max doesn't lie, she might not tell the truth, but she doesn't lie. And I could see it, the differences between us," she said. She had a far away look in her eyes, but she was still with me.

"What differences?" I asked. I didn't really get a good look at Max. When I think of her, I think of that black and blue wolf with a red stripe down its back, not a girl my age.

"She has hair so dark, it looks black, and I have light brown hair, almost as light as yours. She's olive skin toned and I'm fair skinned. She's emotionless, the tough one, and I'm not. She's the quiet and I'm the loud. I'm also funny, she doesn't have a funny bone in her body," Sarah explained. I laughed. She reminded me of myself and Max reminded me of Fang.

"Just because she's not your sister by blood, doesn't mean she isn't your sister. She still loves you and she will always stick by your side. You both remind me of two people I know," I said. Gosh, I just realized how grown up I sound. I sound like a parent talking to their child, giving her a lesson on life. If only I could sound like this more often.

"You and Fang, huh?" she asked, her eyebrows wriggling. I laughed and nodded. Yep, exactly like us. "I'm going to go talk to Fang," she said, slowing down so she could walk with him. I nodded, letting her go. "Oh, and Max?" she asked, running back up to me.

"Yeah?" I asked.

"Thanks, really," she said, smiling at me. I rolled my eyes and made a shoo motion at her. She stuck her tongue out and laughed, stopping so Fang could catch up. I found Iggy walking beside me.

"You sound like a parent Max," he said. I nodded, momentarily forgetting that he was blind. Oh, I forgot to mention that Iggy was blind. But, he's the best cook in the world on my comparison. I can burn water. Angel giggled again and I ruffled her hair.

"Yeah," I said. "But it won't last, so get your advice now before it's too late." He snorted.

"Like I would want your advice," he muttered. I whacked him in the back of the head, smirking. "But, really," he said seriously. "Do you think . . ?" He trailed off, cheeks flaming.

"What?" I hedged.

"Never mind," he muttered.

"No, seriously Iggy, what?" I pushed.

"Do you think that Sarah likes me?" he asked in one big rush. It really sounded like "DoyouthinkthatSarahlikesme?"

"I don't know, Igs. Your gonna have to ask her yourself," I said, not having any experience in relationship advice. "But I do know that Max and Lucas like each other, even if they don't realize it yet."

"Kind of like you and Fang?" he asked and he ran the other way before I could whack him. Oh, that boy will be the death of me.

_It's true, Maximum,_ the Voice said. Oh, you didn't know that I had a voice in my head? You can get them on EBay. They come extra cheap the more annoying they are.

_Well, look who decided to show up,_ I thought sarcastically. If the Voice could sigh, I'm pretty sure it would have. I hope I made it mad. See, I have a knack for getting under peoples skins. I think it's a special gift of mine, along with sonic speed when I fly. We all have a special power along with the wings, well, except Fang, he doesn't have anything. Well, he can play a mean harmonica and he has a great fashion sense. Nudge can hack into any computer and can tell what the other person was thinking and feeling just by touching it. Also, she can draw metal towards her. No, not draw like in a pencil for all of you who may not be the brightest of light bulbs.

The Gasman can mimic voices and he can do something else that I would rather not say. Just pay attention to his name. Iggy can feel colors. Angel, she hit the jackpot.

That's right all of you people out there reading this. A seven-year-old hit the jackpot. She can read minds, alter her appearance, breathe under water and she can talk to fish. Yes people, she can do all of that.

"Guys, we're just going to get stuff from the super market. It'll be easier and that way we can get Sarah some raw meat," I ordered. The Flock all agreed.

After a few minutes of grabbing lots of food off of shelves and a couple of packets of raw chicken and raw beef, we made our way to the do-it-yourself checkout thingy. When we got everything we needed, we made our way back out to go meet the wolves.

I just noticed something. When I think of Max and Lucas, I think wolves instead of their names. I guess it's just easier.

The wolves were waiting for us when we got back. They had blood on their muzzles and they were a little dirty. "There's a lake a couple miles away, maybe we can all get cleaned up?" I suggested. They all agreed and Sarah started making her way to Max. I cleared my throat and Sarah turned to face me.

"Yeah?" she questioned.

"Sarah, did you ever want to see what it's like to fly?" I asked. I don't know why I was suggesting this, but I felt sympathy towards the girl.

Her eyes lit up and she smiled big, to the point that you'd think you could see all of her teeth. Max growled, but it got cut off abruptly. She glanced at the other pitch black wolf that was Lucas. I imagine that they were having one of their silent conversations, like Fang and I have sometimes. Lucas huffed and Max's eyes seemed to smile. Lucas shook his huge head and Max was the one to huff this time. She turned and walked up to me, growling slightly. I raised my eyebrow and glanced at Angel.

"She said, if you drop her, you'll be answering to her," Angel translated.

I nodded and said, "I've never dropped my own sister, so why would I drop Sarah?" Max glared at me for a moment, then turned away, barking out a laugh. Well, it seemed like she was laughing. Angel smiled brightly at me and I raised my eyebrow. It took me three days and a mirror to get that down.

"She said you've got back bone. She likes that," Angel said sweetly to me. I smiled, pleased. I don't know why Max's opinion bothers me, but it does. Anyways, she just complimented me; it's kind of hard not to be flattered.

I motioned for Sarah to come over, but she stood rooted to the spot. Max went up behind her and pushed her forward with her muzzle. Sarah jumped, and made her way over. "Alright," I said. "Iggy and Fang are going to carry you. I'll stay below you for you to feel safer, but if you don't want me too, I won't."

"It's okay, I want to see the land below," Sarah said. I nodded and motioned for Fang and Iggy to grab her. Fang tapped Iggy on the back of the shoulder twice to let him know. They each took one arm and Sarah smiled, excited. I saw Iggy's face turn a little pink and I smirked. "K', Igs, straight up at six O'clock," I ordered. He nodded and he and Fang unfurled their wings and took off to the sky. I followed, the Flock after me. I glanced down at the wolves and saw them running through the forest, zigzagging through the trees.

After a couple minutes, we made it to the shore of the lake. It was called Misty Lake. Hm, sounds ominous. It sounds like an abandoned lake that's haunted and every full moon a monster comes out of a lake and creates mist to hide in while it scavengers for lost pets and people. You know how I know?

There's a sign.

Yep, there's a sign that says it.

"Do you think it's true?" Gazzy asked. "Because that would be _sooo_ cool!"

"I don't know, it could be," I said. Fang raised his eyebrow at me and I shrugged. "We'll set up camp here and rest. Then we can leave at first light, travel for a couple more hours, and make it to my mom's before sun down tomorrow. Sound good, wolves?" I asked.

Max growled and bared her teeth at me and I held my hands up in a 'Whoa Nelly' gesture. "Come on, I was just teasing."

She backed down and turned to the lake. It was getting dark, it was already twilight. I watched as Max and Lucas phased back to normal. I have to admit, when she first phased into a giant seven foot tall wolf (its head even taller) I was a little awed. Okay, a lot awed. I was a hair away from freaking out. Wouldn't you freak out when a girl's eyes flashed sapphire and she turned into a giant wolf? Exactly.

I grabbed Fang's arm and pulled him to the woods. When I turned to him, he raised his eyebrow.

"Are you sure that they're trust worthy enough to meet my mom and Ella?" I asked him in a low voice. I glanced behind him to see the other Max pull Sarah aside. It looked like she was lecturing her. Maybe about back stabbing us when we were least expecting it? What if she was ordering her to kidnap one of the Flock? Is Max thinking about taking over the world? All of these questions kept going through my mind, making me doubt that they were really here for what they said they were here for.

"Max," Fang sighed. He grabbed my upper arms and rested his forehead on mine, looking me in the eyes. "You are too paranoid for your own good. They shared their secrets with us and Angel trusts them. You know that if Angel trusts them, it's safe. So why do you have this asinine idea in your head that they will turn on us?"

Wow, that was the most I heard him talk all week. And I haven't thought of it like that, either. I will never say this out loud, but Fang's right. "Okay," I whispered, smiling a little. He let go of me and we started making our way back to the others. They had set up camp and Iggy had started a fire. How he does it? I will never know.

I nodded to the other Max and sat down opposite of her and Lucas. Fang sat down next to me and Sarah sat down next to Iggy. Nudge, Gazzy, and Iggy sat in between us all. "I got some raw meat for Sarah, if that's okay," I said to Max. She nodded, yes.

Iggy was searching through the bags and came out with a packet of raw chicken, handing it to Sarah. Remember, she was right next to him, so he knew where she was. Also, Iggy can identify anything by touch.

Sarah ripped open the package and started inhaling the chicken. Okay, I was a little grossed out. I mean, it's like watching Iggy scarf down a packet of raw bacon. It's just wrong! Iggy started handing out food and we all ate happily for a few minutes, the only thing you could hear was munching and smacking.

"I'll keep first watch," the wolf-Max said. I raised my eyebrow at her.

"I always take first watch," I argued. She just shrugged. "God, you're just as annoying as Fang!"

The Flock snickered and Fang just rolled his eyes. "See?" I said, my eyes widening as I gestured to him. The Flock out right laughed as Fang scowled. Wolf-Max just scooted off of the log she was sitting on and plopped down on the ground, leaning back against it.

"Sarah, I'm teaching you tomorrow," she said and Sarah nodded. I glanced at Fang and he just shrugged.

"So what's your relationship with each other?" Nudge asked Wolf-Max and Lucas. I blinked; that was the shortest sentence that I've ever heard her mutter.

"We're best friends," Lucas said, laying down and leaning his head on Wolf-Max's shoulder. He draped an arm around her neck and smiled cheekily at her. She just ignored him.

"Oh, and you'll fall in love like Max and Fang, huh?" Nudge said excitedly. "Or, or, or, you're already in love! You just don't know it yet! Lucas could give you flowers and he could take you out to-"

"Nudge!" Iggy yelled, clamping his hands over his ears, a pained expression on his face. Nudge had been steadily going louder, the longer she talked. "My ears are bleeding!"

Sarah giggled, having heard that for the first time. The Flock and I have heard it millions and millions of times. I smiled, glancing between the two of them. I believe this was the beginning of a beautiful friendship. Maybe even more.

I could tell that Wolf-Max was having the same thoughts, because she was glancing between the two of them as well. Lucas was still sprawled out on the log, his arms still splayed on Wolf-Max. She didn't seem bothered by it like I would be. Well, Fang wouldn't be bothered by it if I did that. Well, Fang wouldn't show that he was bothered by it, much like Wolf-Max didn't.

"What are you going to teach Sarah tomorrow?" I asked, genuinely curious.

"How to kill vampires," Wolf-Max said bluntly. I believe she really is Fang's twin.

"Vampires?" Gazzy asked, awed. He didn't really believe all of this, did he? I mean, come on? Vampires?

_You've seen werewolves with your own eyes, Max,_ Angel thought to me. _What makes you think vampires aren't real?_

Okay, so she did have a point. If somebody told me yesterday that werewolves were real, I would have laughed in their face and called them crazy. But, I'm a kid with wings. If I'm possible, who knows? Dragons and trolls could be real.

Wolf-Max nodded, affirmative. Okay, so Sarah was going to learn how to kill vampires.

"What about us?" I asked.

"What about you?" Lucas asked, sitting up.

"Are you going to teach us?" Iggy asked, 'looking' at him.

"Well, you never asked. So I assumed that you didn't want to learn. But now that you asked, sure. We'll teach you. But for now, I think it's best that we all get some sleep, we've got a long day tomorrow. And Max? I mean your Max, not mine, let my Max take watch tonight. She knows how to kill vampires and she easily has the best ears among us," Lucas explained.

"How do you know?" Iggy asked. He was very sensitive about his hearing.

"She's a wolf, it's in her genes," Lucas said. "I'm one too, but I don't have as good as hearing as her. My nose is better though. If we have to track something, she asks me."

I nodded, storing that information for later use. I sighed, "Alright, you take first watch. But I take second."

Wolf-Max nodded and the Flock tapped fists. Iggy banked the fire so only the embers were glowing and we all lay down around the used-to-be fire. I laid down next to Fang and he whispered, "'Night."

"'Night," I whispered and closed my eyes. In minutes, I was asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello peoples! I read 'Of the Sun and Moon' and I don't think that it's so much like my story. I mean, is Max, the bird-kid Max, a werewolf? NO! Is Fang a vampire? NO! They fall in love yes, but they aren't forbidden. There is a half werewolf that is being chased by vampires and the other werewolves and bird-kids are trying to protect her, or they will take over the world. I mean, the only thing that's the same is that there are werewolves and vampires in the story. It's a completely different plot!**

**Still, sorry to maximumrain3 if this is a lot like your story. I don't want it to be similar to any story. This is only the third chapter, so there isn't a lot going on and I promise that more events and action will come. There will be at least thirty chapters of this story, so a lot hasn't happened since this is the third chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I really have to do this? Fine. I do not own Maximum Ride or any other character from MR.**

**Claimer: I do own Lucas, Wolf-Max and Sarah! Mine mine mine mine mine mine mine!**

**Sarah POV:**

I'd say I've been through a lot in the past two days. And I have.

Watching my family die right before my eyes; learning that my sister isn't really my sister, but is really my Guardian that's a werewolf; learning that those things that killed my family are vampires; learning that I'm half werewolf; and meeting six kids that have wings. Yep, I think that's qualified as a lot in the past two days. And now, I'm going to learn how to kill vampires. By my sister.

My life officially deserves to be on a reality TV show.

"Sarah, come stand by me," Lucas ordered. The bird-kids were standing in their positions, ready for learning. Me personally?—I don't think that learning how to kill is all that great. But the bird-kids think that this is the most awesome thing in the world.

Max, my Guardian, held out her hand to Lucas and he dropped a leather rod in it. It was as long as her forearm and it was all leather. What is that? I thought.

"This is a weapon called _Irisia_. It is used against vampires," Max said. "And werewolves."

"Wait," the other Max said. "_And_ werewolves?" My Max nodded. Gosh, this is confusing, saying the other Max and Max. How about I say Wolf-Max for my sister and Bird-Max for, well, the Bird-Max? Yep, that way it's not so confusing.

Wolf-Max brushed her thumb on this swirling pattern on the leather. "This is called a rune," she explained to all of our confused faces. The rune glowed a bright yellow and, get this, metal grew out of the sides, making the whole rod as long as Wolf-Max. Okay, didn't see that coming.

"How is it lethal to werewolves?" Iggy asked. I think I have a crush on him. Well, he is my best friend here. We just think alike and have so much in common. He's really funny. If only Wolf-Max was that funny. He isn't hard on the eyes either with his strawberry-blond hair sticking up all over the place. His eyes are a startling blue, even though they are a little foggy. He was unnaturally tall, but I liked that. He was way taller than Bird-Max and a couple inches taller than Fang. Lucky birds.

I was only 5'4" and Wolf-Max was 5'7". Lucky wolf. Lucas was as tall as Fang, 6'3", but he was a little more muscular than him. Since my sister failed to describe us, I will do it for you.

Wolf-Max was tall, had olive skin and dark brown eyes that looked almost black. She had high cheekbones. She was tall, but didn't look it. She was very pretty unlike me and she had lots of muscle. Her hair was so dark, it was almost black and she always had an emotionless mask. I've only ever seen her smile when she was super happy and I've only ever seen her show pain yesterday when she broke four ribs and had a bruise the size of a football. But she wasn't crying like I would have, she was only grimacing. That girl has the strength of ten men! Okay, maybe not, but she is really strong.

I was a lot shorter than everybody here except Angel. She was a couple inches shorter than me. Gazzy was the same height as me. I was wearing blue jean shorts and a white shirt that was so dirty, it should be officially brown. I was wearing Converse high tops and a pink bracelet on my left wrist, I also wore a necklace. It was a purple heart, but it had this foggy white stuff in it that moved. It's not battery powered or anything, so I have no idea how it does that. Wolf-Max told me to take great care of it because it was so fragile. I don't know about that, but I will take great care of it.

Wolf-Max always wore cargo shorts or cargo pants and a black shirt with black skater shoes; I don't know the brand of the shoes. I'm also pretty sure that she doesn't either since she doesn't have a fashion bone in her body.

I had fair skin and hazel eyes. I had a round face and I was a little curvier than Wolf-Max. My hair was light brown, almost dirty blond and I always showed my emotions, no matter how much I tried to hide them.

"This is pure silver," Wolf-Max answered Iggy's question. "Some of the stereotypes are true, but not all. Silver does harm a werewolf. If we touch it, then we burn. It causes immense pain and it is easily the best tool to torture us."

"Have you been tortured by it?" Gazzy asked.

"Gazzy!" Max warned.

"Sorry Max, I just wanted to know," he mumbled, looking down. I glanced at Wolf-Max who was as emotionless as ever. Why does she hide what she's feeling all the time?

"It's okay," Wolf-Max said. "Gaz, that is something I don't want to talk about, but if you really want to know, yes, I was tortured by silver." My eyes widened. What? How was Wolf-Max tortured by silver? I would have known, she was living with me as my sister.

I set my mind back, thinking about all the times she's been gone longer than a week. Oh, this one time she was gone for two weeks straight. Maybe she was tortured then? She and my parents said that she was at a friend's house. It did seem suspicious that she was gone that long, but I believed them anyways.

"You lied," I said. Wolf-Max looked startled. Or, as startled as you can get while being emotionless.

"What?" she said.

"You lied to me!" I yelled. I don't know why, but this really bothered me. Max doesn't lie. She might not tell the truth, but she doesn't lie. "You said you were at a friends' house, but you weren't, were you?"

I saw realization in her eyes. "Sarah," she sighed. But I didn't want to hear it. I didn't want to be near my sister right now. She lied to me. She lied; how many times has she lied to me before?

I clenched my fists and glared at her. What's worse, she didn't even flinch. I walked up to her, got in her face. She still didn't move a muscle in her face. Why does she have no emotions? I mean, come on! I want to see her cringe away from me, show me she's sorry without words.

"You lied," I hissed. "You never lie, but I don't know that do I? How many times have you lied to me before? You said you were at a friends' house, but where were you really? What have you been doing?" She started to talk, but I cut over her. "I don't want to hear it! If you didn't want to, you wouldn't have lied to me in the first place!" I yelled in her face. My nose was an inch away from hers', even though I was a few inches shorter than her.

I backed off and turned away, not showing her the tears threatening to spill over in my eyes. I ran into the forest surrounding the lake. "Sarah!" I heard her yell. But I wasn't coming back anytime soon. I don't want her to see me like this. I burst through a clearing and I plopped down by a tree, letting the tears spill over. Why did she lie to me?

I stayed there for a couple minutes, just letting the tears come. After I was done crying and I composed myself, I heard footsteps coming my way. It was probably Max, but I didn't want to talk to her.

"Go away, Max," I said, my voice weak.

"Who's Max?" I heard. The words were hissed. Eyes wide, I turned my head to see a man standing there. He was extremely pale, almost translucent, and his eyes were a blood red. He was smiling, but it wasn't with humor. There was another man behind him and a girl flanking him. They were both pale and red eyed also.

I had a feeling I knew who they were. And I didn't like it one bit.

* * *

><p>"Sarah!" I yelled after her retreating figure. I started forward, but Luke held me back. "Let me go, Lucas!" I only said Luke's full name when I was mad at him, or extremely happy.<p>

"Only if you let her go. She doesn't want to be near anyone right now. You lied to her, so she wants to be alone and think about some things. Let her think," he said.

"But it's dark out!" I countered. "I can't let her out of my sight, Luke! You know that! So let me go!"

"No," he said. He said it calmly, but firmly. He still didn't let me go.

"She could be in danger. You know that it is my duty to protect her, even if it means taking my own life! Luke, please, let me go," I said. I never beg, but this is an extreme and extreme problems call for extreme measures.

He still didn't let me go and I started struggling. Bird-Max and Fang exchanged glances. Iggy was 'looking' at us and the other three were just watching this play out.

Something was wrong. Something was dreadfully wrong. I could feel it.

"Luke," I said. The tone of my voice let him know that this wasn't all fun in games. "Something's wrong," I said quietly, all senses alert.

"She's right," Bird-Max said. "I can feel it."

Just then, there was a scream. Sarah's scream.

I broke free of Luke and raced toward the sound of the scream. I jumped and phased at the same time, my clothes ripping away from my body. If I phase slowly, my clothes absorb into my skin, that way I won't be naked if I phase back to human. But if I phase straight away, my clothes don't have enough time to get absorbed, so they rip and fall away from my body as a wolf.

"Max!" I heard. But I ignored Luke. Right now, I had to get Sarah.

I ran through the woods, reaching Sarah in only a few seconds. I slid to a stop in front of her protectively, growling at the three Vamps. They were hissing, crouched in fighting stances.

"Oh, looky," the first one said. "A big, bad doggy comes to the rescue." He was taunting me and I wasn't letting it get to me. If I let it get to me, I'll be rash and unthinking. I'll just jump in and get hurt, most likely getting Sarah hurt as well. So, I waited for backup.

And soon enough—only a few seconds—Luke was there beside me, growling at the Vamps. The bird-kids were there also, landing behind them. The Vamps were trapped.

The front one—the leader, I'm assuming—was looking around him, hissing. He glared at me, but I didn't even flinch. When he glanced at Sarah, I bared my teeth and took a step forward. No-one will touch her if I can help it.

The Vamp looked back at me again and hissed, "We'll be back." He and the other two ran into the woods on both sides. I followed them and made sure that they were really gone. I didn't want them coming back. Also, I took the girl down as a warning. She screamed and the other two ran as fast as they could—so fast that I could barely see them, even with my increased eyesight.

I finished with the girl and made my way back to Sarah and the others. When Sarah saw the blood on my snout, she blanched. Well, whoopty-freaking-do. I just saved your life; the least you can do is thank me.

I heard Lucas huff out a laugh and rounded on him. He was the one that didn't let me go so I could get her! What is he laughing about? I growled and took a step forward as a warning. He shut up. Good.

I glared at him, then turned my gaze to Sarah. I glared at her, too. And I huffed and I puffed and I blew her down. Okay, maybe not, but I wanted to. I huffed and turned to Bird-Max.

I bowed to her in a thanks. She nodded her head, no problem. Okay, I think that we will get along great. Hm, I wonder if Fang really is my brother? That would be cool. I mean, I found my long lost brother who I was forced to think was dead. And the best part? He could fly! I mean, I turn into a giant-freaking-wolf! I don't have the cool stuff. He can fly! He has the whole sky as a domain! All I have is the ground! I can't even swim and three-fourths of the Earth was made of water! Okay, I'm done ranting.

Maybe he could take me for a fly one day? Okay, I won't get my hopes up, but maybe. If he really was my brother. Oo, do we have twin telepathy? I don't think so. Maybe.

Hm, let me try real fast.

_Fang?_ I thought. Luke jumped, and glanced at me. I could just see his eyebrow rise. Fang jumped also. I smiled. Yes! We are brother and sister!

"What?" he questioned, doing a 360. Bird-Max stared at him. He furrowed his eyebrow and glanced at Bird-Max. He shrugged.

_Faaaang,_ I thought. Luke was silently laughing when he found out what I was doing. Angel was giggling and the others were glancing at her and then at Fang. I could just imagine what was going through their heads. What the h-e-double-hockey-sticks is going on?

_Angel? Is that you?_ I heard him think. Oh, this is gonna be good.

_No, Fang. This is your conscience. _I thought to him. Luke was on the ground and rolling around laughing, even though it came out as a bunch of huffs. Angel was full out laughing. She was laughing so hard that she had to lean on me. I was huffing—laughing—a little also. It was too funny.

_What?_ He thought. _Well, if you're my conscience, why are the wolves and Angel laughing?_

_I can't answer that for you. I'm not their conscience. Also, you talk a lot more in your head,_ I thought as an after thought. Tell me that sentence does not sound weird.

I watched his expression carefully. His eyebrows were raised slightly and his lips parted a little. Angel laughed again, this time a lot harder than before. Luke also. God, this was just too funny. I couldn't help it, I broke. I laughed—huffed—so hard that I collapsed. Angel fell down on top of me but I didn't care, I was having the time of my life.

Sarah and the others were glaring at us, out of the loop. Well, I was laughing too hard to care. Too bad for them. They don't get to know what's so funny.

_What? Of course I do. I'm not an air head._ Fang thought. We laughed even harder. Oh, God.

_Yes you are Fang. If you weren't, you would have already gotten together with Max. You know you want to. She does, too. You have to do some convincing though. _I thought. We were still laughing, but we were getting under control. I could almost stand up—on shaky legs, mind you.

_Wait—I thought you didn't know what other people were thinking? God, do I have a Voice in my head like Max?_ He thought. Angel laughed again, but I was just confused. So was Luke.

_Max has a Voice? I thought I was the only Voice there!_ I thought to him, just going along with what he said. I mean, is Max crazy or something?

Speaking of Max, her eyes were glazed, like she was talking to someone in her head. Okay, so maybe she does have a Voice. But it's still crazy.

_What? _Fang thought. On the outside, he seemed non-challant. **(I've got know idea if that's how you spell it. On SpellCheck, it says its spelled wrong.)** But on the inside, he was freaking out. Now I know how awesome Angel's power is.

_It is pretty sweet, huh, Max?_ Angel thought to me. I nodded.

_Fang, I am your Voice. But, I thought that I was the only Voice there was. Aw, poo._ I thought. Luke and Angel cracked up again. It was just way too funny for them. See, I could control my emotions, unlike some people.

_But I thought that Max's Voice didn't show emotion or anything. She couldn't even tell if it was a boy, a girl, or a machine!_

_Jeez, get a grip! Do you want me to show no emotion? I can and I will if you want me too. But I don't think you want another no-emotions person like you and your sister. Two is two too many._ I thought. I couldn't help it, I laughed again. So did Angel and Lucas.

_Wait, so she is my sister?_ Fang thought, incredulous.

_Yep, birdy Max is your sister,_ I thought sarcastically. I huffed a laugh again as tears started to form in my eyes. I haven't laughed this much since, well, ever!

_Hardy-har-har_, Fang thought back. _You're so funny! But seriously, is the wolf Max my sister?_

_Yes, you ding-dong!_ I thought, annoyed.

_God, you are annoying. Now I know how Max feels. _Fang thought, rolling his eyes. Max glanced at him, questioning.

"Now I know how you feel Max," he said. Max's eyebrows furrowed, still questioning. "I've got a Voice now, too." Max looked thoroughly confused.

"What do you mean? You've got _a_ Voice? Or you've got _the_ Voice?" she asked.

"I've got a Voice. And it shows emotion. And it's a girl. And it's way annoying. I'm just glad it doesn't talk about fashion," he said. Wow, this is the most I've heard him talk ever. Way to go, dude.

_I can talk about fashion if you want,_ I thought to him. Luke laughed and Angel giggled. We had finally calmed down after our little escapade. But it was still funny.

"No!" Fang yelled. His eyes were widened slightly and a look of uncomprehending horror took over his face. Well, it did if you could read him. And since I could read my own face, I'm pretty sure I can read his. And I'm good with body language, so yeah.

Max jumped, startled. I doubt she's ever heard him yell out in her life. "Fang, what is it?" she asked, concerned, doing a 360. "Maybe we should go back to the shore."

The Flock and Luke nodded, so we headed back. When we were back, Luke phased back to human. He glanced at me. "Max, aren't you going to phase back?" he asked me. I shook my head. "Why not?"

_I phased too fast, so my clothes ripped. You know that if I phased back I'd be naked._ I said to him. His eyes widened in realization and he grinned wickedly. _Oh, God, no. Don't even think about it!_

"But why not?" he asked, wiggling his eyebrows. He wanted me to phase back with no clothes.

_SEXIST PIG!_ I yelled through my head. He and Fang flinched.

_What the hell? Why am I a sexist pig, Voice?_ Fang thought. Okay, I think that I've had enough time to play with Fang.

_Listen Fang,_ I thought. _I'm not a Voice. I didn't even know that Max had a Voice and I didn't even know that they existed. I wasn't yelling at you, I was yelling at Lucas. That's why he flinched. I am Max, your sister. I can do this out of twin telepathy. _

His eyes widened and he looked at me. I nodded my gigantic head, yes.

_So, we're twins?_ He thought. I nodded my gigantic head again. _Why did you yell at Lucas?_

_He wanted me to phase back. It's nothing. _I didn't want him to know what Lucas was thinking.

_Well, why won't you?_ He thought. I groaned—or as much as you can groan like a wolf.

_I'll be naked,_ I thought simply. His nose crinkled, just barely.

_Okay, _he thought. _Bad images._

I rolled my eyes. Come on, I'm not that ugly, am I? Well, I am his sister, so yep, it is kind of gross. I plopped down on the grass beside him and he leaned on me. _You do have soft fur, Max,_ he thought, rubbing his hand on my fur. I seemed to smile.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Max glare at me. Uh-oh. _You better tell your girlfriend that we're twins. She's giving me the stink eye._

Fang choked a little and glared at me while I grinned, my teeth barred. _She is not my girlfriend!_

_Jeez, calm down. But, it's true that you want her to be. Don't try to deny it!_ I thought as he opened his mouth to argue. He closed it again and glared at me, but I could see an amused glint in his eye. _Boy, I can read you like a book._ I said, smiling again.

_How?_ He thought.

_Remember, I'm emotionless too. So if I know what I'm feeling, then I know what you're feeling. Plus, we're twins. Plus, I've studied body language for most of my life. I know what everybody's feeling. _

Fang nodded, taking this all in. He started playing with my fur again, braiding small pieces and straightening it out again.

_You're so lucky you can fly,_ I thought wistfully. Startled, Fang stopped what he was doing and looked at my face. I met his gaze and showed him what I was feeling.

_Why? You have no idea what it cost to get these wings,_ he thought. I laid my head down on my front paws and closed my eyes. He continued what he was doing, his fingers sliding through my fur. _What cost you for your wings?_ I thought.

_A family,_ he stated without hesitation. I raised my hairy eyebrow. Okay, that sounded gross. I raised my wolfy eyebrow. There, that's better. _Ten years of my life without pain and carelessness, not being scared of anything._

_Well, you do have a family,_ I thought to him. _It may not be with a mom and dad and blood relatives, but you do have a family. Max, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy, Angel. They're your family. And now, you have me and Luke and Sarah. _

_Yes, you were locked in a cage for the first ten years of your life, but you escaped with your family and now you don't have reason to be afraid of anything, _I continued. _You aren't scared of police like most people. Spiders and snakes like most people. Maybe you're scared of hospitals, but you aren't the only one. A lot of people are. You aren't alone, like I said. You have a family that loves you. You have a best friend, maybe more. _

_Also,_ I wasn't done yet. _You have the sky as your domain. I'm pretty sure that you can swim and aren't limited to just the ground. You can go anywhere you want. You have the best thing anyone could have. _

_Freedom._

Fang had long ago stopped stroking my fur. He was staring at me as I talked, taking everything in. I was still lying down, my eyes closed. Luke had made his way over and was sitting next to Fang. He was staring at me also, his face sad. Luke put a hand on Fang's shoulder and he jumped.

"She's right, dude," Luke said. Fang glanced at me again and nodded. I stood up and nuzzled his side. He smirked and stroked my forehead.

"Thanks, sis," he whispered. I pulled away, nodded my gigantic head and turned away. Luke stood up also and made his way over.

"That was very . . ." he started, but I cut him off.

_I was just stating the truth,_ I said. He nodded and went off in search of Sarah. I turned back to Fang. He was sitting there, staring at the dead fire that they set up last night. _The first thing you might want to do,_ I started. He jumped, glancing at me with his eyebrows raised, Fang language meaning, "What?" _You might want to tell Max that I'm your twin._ He nodded, getting up and making his way to Bird-Max. She was still glaring at me. When she saw Fang coming her way, her glare softened a little, but she still glared. I saw him say three words and her eyes widened in surprise and embarrassment. Ha, good luck Fang. That is one stubborn, messed up and hard-willed girl.


	4. Chapter 4

**WHy, this is chapter four! I hope you like it! And, well, I spent a while on it. Sorry my faithful readers-if I even have any :/-I kind of forgot about this story. I was busy trying to finish my book so I could publish it this summer! Yes, I know, me? An author? Well, why yes, yes I am. **

**I have to be honest with you right now. This story sucks. Well, by my standards. There's too many spelling and grammer errors that I'm too lazy to fix, and it's not exactly my best work. I understand that you wouldn't review, because believe me, I wouldn't either. (Though that would be nice. Then I would get at least _some_ credit for what I do.**

**But, I'm pretty sure that you want the disclaimer. Well, here it is.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or any other characters except my own. Which includes Luke, Sarah, and the other Max. Yes, the other Max. Why, James Patterson? Yes, Max? Do you like how I put another Max in the story based on my own self? Why no, Max, I do not. Well too bad, JP. Now ON WITH THE STORY!**

_My breath was fast, ragged. My heart was pounding in my chest, feeling like it would burst. He was after me and he was gaining. _

_Shooting into an ally way on the left, I jumped the fence, climbing as fast as I could as the barbed wire ripped my shorts. The concrete of the ally was full of trash and paper, sticking to my feet as I ran down the other side. I smelled the sewer, the stench of urine and poop mixed with water. It was disgusting; I had to breathe through my mouth. _

_"Come on, Maxi!" he called. I stopped in between dumpsters, a space just big enough for me to fit in. I wheezed, trying to catch my breath. He wanted me. He wanted to use me as a toy, rape me and hurt me._

_I was scared, terrified, of him finding me. My deep breathing must have helped him because he was right in front of me with a wicked glint in his eyes. He was smiling victoriously and without humor._

_He really _was_ a madman. But I'll never understand him. I never _want _to understand him. He only hurts me like he's done for all my life. I'm pretty sure he's hurt mom, maybe worse than me. _

_A sense of anger and anguish rose within me that made me rise and face him. After the initial shock of me facing him, he smiled maliciously again. He wasn't even breathing hard! I knew what he was; he was just like my mother. They were monsters._

_He was going to phase so I was helpless. I wasn't what my family was, I wasn't a werewolf. And I didn't want to be. They were monsters when they phased on the full moon. Don't get me wrong, I loved my mother. But what she became on the full moon, I'm not so fond of. _

_I didn't want to be like them. Killing people. That's just sick and inhumane. Huh, well, I guess that's the irony of it. I resisted the urge to snort. Inhumane. They aren't human! They're monsters! They kill! _

_As I was thinking this, he had grabbed my arm and started pulling me toward him. The only way to escape was to go with the flow, allow him to hurt me until I could find an escape. So I let him drag me. _

_He laughed in victory and satisfaction that I was giving in. I could see his little problem in between his legs and I resisted the urge to shudder uncontrollably. He grabbed my shirt and forced his lips on mine. I stayed limp, not giving him the satisfaction of me squirming and fighting to get him off of me. He forced his hand in my shirt and squeezed my chest hard. _

_"Damnit! Fight!" He yelled, slapping me in the face. All I felt was shame and anguish that this is my father, the man who made me and raised me. I couldn't breathe in all of the shame that was smothering me. I was choking on air. I wanted to die. _

_I was lost in my own mind, trying to push back all of the pain that he was causing me, emotionally, mentally and physically. So this is what my mother went through? I wish I could hate her for letting him stay, I wish I could hate her for being so weak, but I couldn't. Maybe that's why I love her. I needed to protect the weak and defenseless. And my mom showed me that. I could never hate my mom. _

_But I can hate this man here. This man who did this to my mother, who's doing this to me now, causing me all of this pain, I hate with all my heart and mind. I never thought it was possible to have so much hate, to be able to hate this much, but here I was._

_When I was shirtless, vulnerable, and thinking that I would never get out of this, I saw an opening. I shoved him off of me and I ran. I ran as fast as I could but he still followed. Not only that, he was morphing, gaining on me. _

_I wasn't weak; I was stronger than most people and faster, too. But I needed to push myself. And that's what I did, I pushed myself harder. I passed my limits, trying to get him off my tail, but I couldn't. He was fully phased in that horrible monster of a body. His sharp teeth were bared in a grin, spit flying off of his mouth, making him look rabid. His golden eyes were wild with glee. _That sadist son of a bitch, _I thought._

_We were still in the ally and it was even darker, if that was possible. The moon wasn't showing and the stars seemed to be burned out. Clouds were coming together, a storm was brewing. _

_Just when I thought I lost him, he grabbed my bra in his dirty yellow sharp teeth and yanked me backwards. I gasped as my head hit the concrete and I saw stars dance before my eyes. He started dragging me backwards and I kicked and flailed my arms, trying to make it as difficult as possible for him. And possibly get out of his grip. _

_He picked me up by the shirt and flung me down into the darkness of the ally way. I landed with a _thud_ and I struggled to keep in a breath. I saw him come out of the shadows and advance on me. His ugly, vicious face was right in front of me, his stinky flesh and blood smelling breath washing over my face. He opened his gigantic mouth and bit down on my chest. _

_An incredible pain shot through me and all I could do was scream and thrash around. I wasn't aware of anything else except the pain I was in. So I screamed. That was the first scream since I was three . . ._

….

"Max!" I woke up to a voice screaming my name, luring me out of unconsciousness. I jumped up and crouched in a fighting stance, effectively bumping my forehead on Fang's. We both jumped back, rubbing our foreheads. I just now realized that the rest of the Flock, Sarah and Lucas were there as well. I relaxed as they snickered. Well, Angel was in tears. What's going on? Is someone in trouble?

I turned to the opening of the tent. It was still dark out, and by the position of the waxing moon, I'd say it was two in the morning. What?

"Why'd you wake me up?" I asked them. All of their faces sobered instantly. I raised my eyebrow at Bird-Max. She was the one most likely to explain.

"I had watch and I heard Angel crying. I woke her up and she wouldn't stop, saying that it was your dream. Or nightmare," Bird-Max explained. My eyes widened a fraction of an inch and I knelt down in front of Angel. She flinched and I flinched too, feeling bad. Her eyes widened.

"No-no, Max. Not you!" she yelled, throwing her little arms around my neck. She let go immediately.

"What was the dream about?" Bird-Max asked Angel and me softly. I didn't want to say anything, so Angel spoke for me.

"It was so horrible, Max!" she exclaimed, hugging Bird-Max. I sat down and the others sat around me, all watching me with curious eyes—except Iggy, he was just looking in our general direction.

"You don't have to if you don't want to," Fang said softly, his hand coming to rest on my shoulder.

"Was it from . . ?" Luke asked uncertainly. I nodded and he sucked in a sharp breath, looking at Angel. "Oh gosh, sweetie, I'm so sorry you had to see that," he said sincerely. She nodded, most likely reading his mind.

"What was it about?" Fang asked. I sighed.

"It was when she got bit! Oh, Fang, it was so horrible!" Angel yelled, tears leaking through her eyes. I tried blocking my mind so she wouldn't see anything else. The dream wasn't finished, and I didn't want to finish it for her.

"Who bit you?" Bird-Max asked.

"I really don't want to talk about it," I said, squeezing my eyes shut. I felt small arms circle my neck and opened my eyes to see Angel hugging me. I stayed stiff, not knowing what to do. I'm not a hug-y type of person.

Just when I thought that, Angel let go of me and gave me an apologetic look. I nodded, accepting the apology. Luke grabbed my hand and squeezed it, giving me comfort. I gave him a grateful look and squeezed back.

"Max?" I looked up just as Bird-Max looked up. Man, this is getting annoying. It was Angel and she was looking at me with the Bambi-eyes. Yes, I do believe it needs to be capitalized. "Can I show them? The dream, I mean. Can I?"

I shook my head. No, they were already scarred and I don't need to scar them anymore. "Well you don't have to be there when I show them. They really want to know. Please?" Damn her and those Bambi-eyes.

I sighed deeply and stood up, nodding. I looked at their cheers solemnly. This was nothing to be cheerful about. This isn't fun and games, this is my memory and it was very, very real. I voiced my thoughts. "This is not something to cheer about," their happy faces sobered instantly. "Don't say I didn't warn you. Granted, it's probably not as bad as what you've all been through, but that is how I came to be the monster that I am today. I am a monster, don't try to deny it," I added as they all drew in a breath to argue.

I turned on my heel and walked out of the tent, not able to bear the horrified and doubtful expressions they will wear once they've seen it.

…

Luke POV:

I watched Max go, an unbearable sadness sitting where my heart should be. She was right, we were all monsters. I hated suffering every month on the full moon. I hated that I had to suffer for the rest of my life and become that monster.

At first, all werewolves have no control of their wolf forms when they phase. But they gain control in a year or two. When I first phased, the pain was so, so unbearable. It hurt so much, physically and emotionally.

You turn into a monster, not able to control what you do. I once woke up in the middle of the lions' exhibit in a zoo completely naked and covered in blood and fur. And I had no recollection of what happened the night before.

I grimaced, thinking about that morning, all the people with cameras taking pictures, the crowds and the police yelling at me and taking me to the station. All of the millions of questions I wasn't able to answer.

Angel looked at me sympathetically and amusingly and I frowned at her, not wanting sympathy or pity. She nodded and turned back to the others.

"Are you sure you want to see this?" I asked them. Fang and Iggy shrugged, not caring about the outcome. The others nodded and Sarah a little uncertainly. "I don't want to see it. I've been told the story—save the details—and I don't want to live it," I said to them.

"It was so horrible guys, are you really sure you want to see this? It was so real…" Angel trailed off, a far away look in her eyes.

"Angel, just show us, okay sweetie?" Max said gently, scooping the girl up in her arms and holding her.

She took a deep breath and nodded. "Close your eyes," she instructed. They complied and sat still.

As I watched, their faces paled and took on a look of disgust and terror. Save Fang, of course. He just paled slightly. Nudge and Gazzy had tears streaming down their faces.

"Stop it!" Nudge yelled, her eyes snapping open. She gasped in breaths and collapsed on all fours. "That was so horrible," she whispered, looking at all of the others horrified faces.

When it was over, all of their eyes snapped open and focused on me. "She really went through that?" Bird-Max asked me. I nodded solemnly.

"I'm going to check on her. I don't think she's been doing okay," I said, standing up. Fang nodded and pulled Max up with him.

"I need to talk to you," he murmured. I smirked. Finally, Fang was making his move. When I first met them, I knew that they loved each other. They just won't admit it. They were in denial.

Max nodded and they both left the tent. I followed, looking around for Max.

Yesterday, she had to borrow Fang's clothes. His were the only ones that she could fit in. Max's jeans were too skinny, though length wise, they fit perfectly. Wolf-Max was only an inch shorter than Bird-Max. I'm pretty sure that Fang would only be at least three inches taller than Wolf-Max because they were twins. But Fang was so tall because of the avian DNA grafted into him.

I found Max sitting up in a tree, just staring out into the lake. I climbed the tree, settling on a branch next to her. We were so close that our sides touched. I tried to ignore the way my skin tingled where she touched it.

I didn't say any thing; I just let the silence take over.

My hand found hers and I laced my fingers through hers. I really liked Max, and not just in the best friend way. I liked her more than that, a lot more than that. I would almost say that I lo—no, I like her. I just don't think that she likes me the same way. I wish she did though.

Then she made my day; she rested her head on my shoulder and sighed. In contentment, I don't know, but I hope so. "You alright?" I dared ask. She sighed again and lifted her head off of my shoulder.

I felt disappointment wash over me, but I squashed it flat. I'll let her come at her own time.

"I'll live," she muttered. I nodded, my arm circling her shoulders. She stiffened at first, but relaxed and leaned into me, making me do a victory dance inside my head.

"Hey, you guys!" I heard and I looked down to see Nudge yelling at us and waving her arm around. I sighed and raised an eyebrow at Wolf-Max. She nodded and I removed my arm from her shoulder, hopping down from the tree. I crouched, my knees absorbing the impact. The branch that I was on was fifteen feet off the ground, pretty high. Since I was stronger than most people, I could jump from that high up without hurting myself.

Wolf-Max landed beside me and we started making our way over to Nudge. She was jumping up and down in her spot, whether from excitement or anxiousness, I have no idea. "Yes, Nudge?" I asked her pleasantly.

"We're going to start heading to Max's mom's house. Are you guys ready to go? I can't wait for you to meet Ella and Dr. M! Oh, Lucas, do you think that you could like Ella? You and she would make a good couple. Oh, you know who else would make a good couple?—Max and Fang. They would make a great couple. You both would, too. Do you think that you guys would go out? I know that you're both best friends, and that's what Max and Fang are, and I think that you guys like each other and you would make another cute couple. Oh—," she got cut off by someone's hand coming over her mouth.

Max and I just stared at her in shock. When I looked over, I saw that Iggy was the one whose hand covered her mouth. I gave him a look of gratitude, even though he couldn't see me. "Nudge, my ears are bleeding," he complained. Nudge's mocha colored skin turned a pinkish shade.

"Yeah, we're ready to go if you've all got camp taken down. We would've helped with that," I added as an after thought.

"No, its fine, we already took care of it," Iggy said, waving a hand. I nodded, and then remembered that he couldn't see, then said, "Alright."

He and Nudge walked off and Wolf-Max and I followed. When we walked into the clearing where the others were, I called out to Sarah, "You're on my back, Sarah."

She nodded and smiled at Max and I, making her way over.

Then, I took a deep breath and imagined that I was a piece of clay, molding myself into a wolf, feeling the power move within me. It takes a lot out of us to phase, so we try to phase as little as possible, that way we can save energy. We need to be at full power to phase willingly.

I fell on all four's as I finished my phasing. It always hurt when we werewolves phased; and it's never going to stop hurting. Max is right, we are monsters. To live in this pain for the rest of our lives and to live in shame of what we are.

I shut those thoughts away. Right now wasn't the time to dwell on my misgivings. Right now, we had to travel. And Max could hear my thoughts when she phased. Well, here's to a good travel . . .

…

Sarah POV:

Riding on top of a giant wolf the size of a truck that's going around 200 miles per hour, is the most exhilarating thing in the world. Well, maybe free falling from the sky with your wings tucked in is better, but I wouldn't know. I just know that I love going this fast on top of a giant wolf is awesome.

I highly recommend it.

I could tell that the dream—memory—was bothering Wolf-Max a lot. She was even more drawn into herself. I can't believe that there was so much that I missed in her life. She had a completely separate life that was full of things that shouldn't even exist!

And to think that she went through that, I can't imagine my Guardian—I've been trying to call her that instead of my sister, because she's not my sister—was that weak. I've seen her when she was at her worst, and I didn't like that at all. I only wanted to see her at her most powerful.

Yes, she is my Guardian, but she's also my sister, blood related or not. And seeing her miserable and pained, I didn't like that one bit. Poor Max.

We've been traveling for a few hours and I wondered how far Bird-Max's mom's house _was._ I laid down on Lucas' back and held on tight, closing my eyes and enjoying the wind flying through my hair and the feel of him moving beneath me, his muscles bunching and curling as he took long strides and jumps. (I just realized how wrong that sounded. Gross . . .)

Suddenly, Lucas stopped and I held onto his fur tighter for fear of falling off of him. What's going on? Why'd we stop?

I opened my eyes and looked around. The bird-kids were on the ground and we were all in front of a house. It was almost dark out.

Lucas lay down and I slid off his back, stretching. He and Wolf-Max were panting and lying down. "This is the house?" I asked the bird-kids.

Bird-Max nodded and strode confidently to the door, Fang by her side. The others stayed behind in the yard and I leaned on Lucas. I heard the doorbell ring and a second later, a woman with dark brown hair and Hispanic features opened the door. She grinned widely when she saw Max and the others and drew her in for a hug. A young girl about my age, maybe a little younger, that looked almost like an exact replica of the woman popped up behind her. I'm guessing that the girl was Ella and the woman was Bird-Max's mom.

"Oh, Max, why didn't you tell me you were coming? I would've had the rooms all tidied up for you and the Flock," the woman said hectically. I almost laughed. We don't care about having a clean room as long as we have a bed.

"Mom, you know that I don't need the rooms cleaned. And I would've called, but I didn't have a phone and we've been avoiding towns and such so I couldn't use a penny phone. And," Max said, stressing on the _and_. "We have some guests."

Just then, the woman noticed us. Her eyes widened at the sight of two large wolves and a girl on her front yard. Wolf-Max and Lucas were still panting hard, their tongues lolling out. I resisted the urge to snort at the scene.

"Hello, I'm Valencia Martinez and you can just call my Dr. M," the woman said. Max and Lucas got up and bowed their heads to her and I waved slightly.

"Hi, I'm Sarah and this is Max," I said, pointing to Max. "And this is Lucas."

"Max, you named your dog after you?" The girl, Ella said, laughing.

The bird-kids, Lucas and I froze, our gazes whipping to Wolf-Max. Her hackles were raised and she growled and took a step toward Ella. Lucas quickly jumped in front of her and growled in warning. Ella's eyes widened and she took a step back, along with Dr. Martinez.

"Max, your dog has some anger issues," Ella said, her voice quivering with fear. Max snarled and pounced at her, but Lucas knocked Ella out the way so Max pounced on him instead. Everyone backed away from the wolves and they snarled and tumbled in a ball of flailing limbs and paws.

"Max!" Fang barked. Everyone looked at him, surprised. I didn't know that his voice could rise to that level. And I didn't know that his voice could have that much emotion in it.

The midnight blue and black wolf froze and the black one got off her. Max looked at Fang with her ears down on her head in shame. She got up and made her way over to Fang. She lay down in front of him, her paws on her head and she looked up at him with sorry eyes.

"She didn't know; you have no right to be angry at her," Fang scolded her like a father to their daughter.

"Know _what_? And is she your dog Fang? She seems to listen to you," Ella said. Max growled, but Fang shot her a look and she shut up. Lucas made his way over and stood in front of Ella, facing her.

Then he phased back into the hot, lean sixteen-year-old boy he really was.

Ella gasped and stared at him with wide, curious eyes. As did Dr. M.

"We aren't dogs," Lucas said calmly. "We're werewolves." Ella snorted.

"Werewolves? Are you sure you're not a mutant like my sister? I thought werewolves only changed on the full moon?" Ella asked, skeptical.

"Yes, werewolves," Lucas said coldly. "No, we're not mutants. Though that would be far better than being the monster that I am today," his voice was low and bitter at the end of his statement. The others looked at him in disbelief and surprise. I did, too. How could he not like what he was? Turning into a giant wolf is so cool!

He made his way over to Max and started scratching her behind the ears. She seemed to purr and smile. Just then, Fang snorted, whacking her on the head. She nipped at his fingers, her teeth bearing in a grin—a very wolfish grin. Ha, I made a funny.

"And we do turn on a full moon, but only the super powerful ones are able to phase at will," Lucas explained.

"So you're powerful? And her?" Dr. M asked. Lucas snorted.

"We're the most powerful out of our clan. But only because our fathers," he growled. Max growled, too and the Flock and I winced. That was a horrible dream.

"So Fang, how come Max listens to you?" Dr. M asked.

"We're twins," he answered simply, his emotionless mask in place. Ah, back to the three word answers I see.

"So you found your family? Oh, that's wonderful! Have you met your mother yet? Do you like her? What's she like?" Dr. M rambled. I blinked, not expecting that to come out of her mouth.

Wolf-Max stood up and started to phase back. When she was back to her human form, she stood beside Fang with the same emotionless mask on. Lucas smiled at her and she just stayed in the same emotionless mask.

"He's only met me," Max said in her deep voice. Dr. M and Ella were looking back and forth between her and Fang, eyes wide. "My mother is not available, she's very busy. Maybe you will see her on the full moon—but I shouldn't get my hopes up," she added when they opened their mouths. "My father is in jail and I hope to never see him again, so I wouldn't look forward to meeting him, either."

The Flock and I flinched again and Lucas threw an arm across her shoulders. She stiffened, and then she relaxed slowly. "Come, we must go inside. It is dark out and I cannot let Sarah outside."

She started forward, nodding her head for the others to go in ahead of her. I grimaced a little, remembering the almost translucent, red eyed creatures that ambushed me. I went in before Wolf-Max and looked around, admiring the furnishings in Dr. M's home.

She had a very comfy looking home. But I felt like I was intruding. I mean, this was somebody else's home and I was just walking in, probably going to stay for a few days. Maybe a few months.

The couch was big and there was a recliner in the corner. The TV was decent, and the pictures were all of Bird-Max, Ella, Dr. M and a man. Who was the man? Was it Ella's dad? I can see some resemblance, but not a lot.

There was an open doorway to the left and I saw the kitchen. The hall led down to five doors and one on the end. I'm guessing that one of these rooms was an office and two were bathrooms. So the left over rooms were for Ella and Dr. M.

I saw some stairs to the right and they probably led to the guest rooms that Dr. M talked about. All in all, it was a very homey home.

"I call shower first!" Bird-Max yelled, running up the stairs. I smiled a little. I saw Iggy walk into the kitchen and I followed him, wondering what he was doing.

"I'm cooking!" Iggy called to—I'm assuming—Dr. M.

I heard various yells of Okays. "You're cooking?" I asked him. He nodded and opened a cupboard, grabbing a wok and laying it down on the stove. He must have been visiting for a long while to know where everything was. "That's so cool! You're blind and you can cook!"

Iggy laughed and I swear I saw a pink tinge to his cheeks. "Yea, well, when you live your life with no sight, you learn to make the best of things. I can hear things better, I can smell things better, and I can sense vibrations so I know what is happening around me. I can also identify anyone by fingerprints and I can feel colors. I'm not as blind as you think," he said.

"You can do all sorts of things and I can't do anything," I grumbled.

"You can't do anything now," I heard. I turned to see Wolf-Max leaning in the doorway. "You still haven't even started your training—any of you," she added to the others. "We start tomorrow. Sarah, there is so much more to you than you think. You just don't know it yet." And with that, she left.

"You have a weird sister," Iggy muttered.

"She is not weird!" I heard Lucas yell from somewhere in the living room. Iggy and I snickered.

"He is so in love with her," I breathed, knowing that he could hear me. Iggy nodded and turned back to the stove, getting things out of the fridge. His fingers ghosted across the labels and almost every other container he touched, he took out.

"What are you making?" I asked him.

"Lot's and lot's stir fry," he said, turning his head to smile at me. I smiled back and took his hand, putting his fingers on my cheek to let him know that I was smiling.

When his fingers touched my face though, I felt tingles, making me blush. I dropped his hand, knowing full well he could feel me blush. Iggy's cheeks were a light pink tint and I was secretly glad that I could make him flush.

"Can I help you in any way?" I asked him hesitantly. He flashed me a grin that made my world a little brighter.

"Can you grab marshmallows, chocolate, and gram crackers?" he asked me.

"Okay. S'mores for dessert?" I asked him, searching the cupboards. He nodded, adding the veggies to the sizzling wok. "Mmm, I love me some s'mores," I said, making smacking sounds.

He laughed and smacked along with me. I giggled a little and walked the couple steps to him. I could tell that this was going to be a yummy dinner.

**If you could review, that would be sooooooo fantastic. I only have two-well, technically, one-review on here, and I'm pretty sad. I want reviews! Well, I do have to thank the one and only person who did review, even though it was a not-so-downer-flame. Well, to me it was. I do appreciate they did though! See, at least they had the effort to do it! Reviews are only a press of the blue link, a couple of words, and that's it! Come on, lazies! Just write a few words so I know that my story isn't a complete bombshell!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Why, hello there! So, this is my story and I decided to add some Twilight in it. But, the Twilight isn't coming until after the ninth chapter. Sorry guys, but you'll hang in there, right? I'd like if you could read this and _review_ since no one is reviewing! Please guys, I worked hard on this, and it really hurts me that no one is reviewing... **

**Plus, I stole J.J.! COme on, you have to review now!**

**J.J.: Hey, just because you stole me doesn't mean that they have to review. **

**Me: Shush it or I'll castrate you!**

**J.J.: I'm a girl...**

**Me: Oh, really? I haven't noticed...**

***SMACK***

**Hey! What was that for! **

**J.J.: You know exactly what that was for! Now, on with the story!**

Wolf-Max POV:

Today was training.

"All right," Lucas said. Everyone was standing in a semi-circle around us. Dr. M and Ella were off to the side, watching. "First, we're going to see what you've all got. Who's up first?"

Angel and Nudge raised their hands. I nodded and they made their way forward.

They stared at each other for a few moments; then Nudge sent a roundhouse kick to Angel's chest. But Angel saw it coming and ducked, her fist coming out and hitting Nudge in the arm. Nudge backed off and jumped up, feinting a karate chop to Angel's shoulder and punching Angel in the stomach. Angel snap kicked Nudge in the back of her leg and she collapsed.

Nudge swept Angel's feet out from under her and punched her in the face when she was down.

"Alright!" Lucas yelled. Angel's fist stopped an inch from Nudge's nose and they both looked up at him. "That was very good. Now who's next?"

Iggy and Gazzy jumped up from sitting cross legged on the ground. I swear I saw Sarah blush a little when Iggy winked her way. I cocked an eyebrow—only a millimeter high—at her and when she saw me, she stuck her tongue out. "Aren't you a little too old to do that?" I mouthed to her. She shrugged and turned back to the fight.

Gazzy sent a series of punches to Iggy's chest and Iggy blocked all of them. Then Iggy sent a right hook to Gazzy's head and it caught Gazzy off guard. Gazzy's head snapped left and Iggy snap kicked him in the chest and Gazzy went down.

He then swept Iggy off his feet and left hooked him in the nose.

"Enough!" Luke barked. I was impressed and I could tell Luke was, too. "Nice job. Now, Max and Fang, your turn," he instructed.

"Don't hurt him too bad Max," Nudge called out. I almost smirked. Keyword being the _almost._

"Come on Fang," Iggy said. "Don't let a girl beat you!"

"We're pretty even in a fight," Bird-Max told Luke and I. We just nodded and motioned for them to continue.

They stared at each other for a few seconds, and then attacked in a flurry of fists and kicks. They were fast and the attacks were powerful. But they needed to work to get faster and stronger. They just barely made it to the fighting vampires' level.

They fought like they were dancing. It was graceful, powerful, fast. I have to say, I was deeply impressed. They fought so fast that I could barely see the moves. But because of my enhanced eyesight, I could.

"Alright!" Luke yelled when Max's fist was an inch away from Fang's kidney. He had her in a head lock and his knee was aiming to hit her in the stomach. "Alright, I'm impressed."

Fang let Bird-Max go and she stood back up, taking her hands to herself. I saw a pink tinge to her cheeks and I saw that Fang was just as embarrassed, if not more. Well, I can't blame them. They did stop at a very intricate position.

"You guys are barely at the level for fighting vampires. All you need to work on is speed, and try to hit harder. I saw that you were holding back. We need you to fight at your best, not holding back," I said.

They nodded. "Gazzy, Iggy, you both are fantastic, but you need to work on strength and speed," Luke said. They nodded and went back to whatever they were doing. I saw Bird-Max narrow her eyes at them and the corner of my mouth twitched..

"Nudge, Angel, you have a lot of work to do. But," I added as their faces fell. "That's alright, because you'll all be training. And it's expected because of your age. Gazzy, too."

"Okay," Bird-Max said.

"Alright, since I haven't been able to show you the _Irisia_ because we've been interrupted," I said grimly. Sarah winced and gave me an apologetic look. I nodded. "I think it's time to show you how to use it."

Luke pulled the leather rod out of his pack and handed it to me. I ran my thumb over the rune and pure silver grew out of the sides to be around 5'6" long. "Like I said, this is a rune and the long rods are pure silver. As you know, some things about werewolves are stereotypes," I said. "But this is not. Silver burns our flesh. And the runes that run along the silver are deadly to vampires. So if a vampire touched it, it would burn."

I circled my hand around it and listened as my flesh sizzled. I tightened my hold on it and ignored the pain by setting my jaw. "Max, that's enough, I think you proved your point," Luke said. I released it and shook my hand out.

The air smelled of burning flesh and the flesh on my hand was burnt away, it was very pink and bloody. The blood was drying and there were blisters on the outside of the burn. But it was already healing.

"Werewolves heal fast, and I imagine that you do, too?" I asked them. They nodded, wide eyed and awed.

"Why did you touch it?" Ella asked, her face incredulous.

"Because some people had _doubts_ that we were really werewolves," I said, looking at her pointedly. At least she had the grace to blush and look down.

I started twirling the _Irisia_ around, doing intricate moves. I tossed it up in the air and caught it again, whapping Luke on the butt. He yelped and glared at me while I smiled innocently. I tossed it up in the air again and stepped back, Luke taking my place and catching it. Then he started twirling it around. He twirled it behind his back, lifted his leg and threw it under, catching it with the other hand.

While he was doing all that, I grabbed the other out off his pack and rubbed the rune with my thumb. It grew and I started twirling it around, following Luke's moves and adding my own. Then ours connected with a sharp _clang!_

Then we fought.

I lifted mine high and blocked his under hit, aiming a stab attack to his chest. He blocked by swishing his sideways and hitting my side. I grunted from the hard impact, hearing the _thud_ as silver connected with my side. It burned a hole in my clothes and scorched my skin.

I took my _Irisia_ and dodged his multiple quick attacks, hitting him in the back of the leg as I danced around him. He hissed in pain as he collapsed on one knee, sweeping his _Irisia_ under my feet. I jumped up and whacked him in the back, my attack blocked as he held his steady.

He got up, still holding my attack, and swept his downwards, hitting me in the foot. I winced and tried to keep most of my weight on my other foot. I blocked his upward thrust as it was aimed toward my head.

Then I countered his side thrust and swept mine to the side of his head, stopping an inch away from his face. He grinned at me and the corner of my mouth rose as the others clapped and cheered.

"Sweet!" Gazzy yelled. "Do we get to learn how to do that?" I nodded slightly. "Yes! Whoo-hoo!"

Lucas grinned at them and I just stared, though my mouth was twitching. Fang's was, too, I saw.

_You and Bird-Max were really good_, I thought to him. He turned his head and made eye contact with me.

_What you and Lucas did with the _Irisia's_ impressed me,_ he thought back, the twitching in his mouth a little more obvious.

_What did you need to talk to Max about? Did you finally make your move? It's about time, Twin._ I almost snorted when he set his jaw in anger.

_What about Lucas? Did he make his move yet?_ He shot back. I growled, my fists curling into fists. My twin was a lot calmer than me. I had some anger issues.

_No, he hasn't. And I don't think he ever will,_ I thought sadly. Fang gave me a look of sympathy and I growled again, knowing that he could hear it. _Keep your sympathy and pity to yourself. I don't need it, unlike you._

He nodded and thought back, _I know. That's what you and Max have in common. Well, other than your names._

That time I couldn't help it, I snorted, shaking my head. _We've got a lot more in common than you think, Twin. A lot more._

I saw his eyebrows scrunch together slightly, showing that he was disgruntled. _Really?_

_Yes, we both love two insufferable men and are waiting for them to make their moves. We both don't care about fashion. We both are the leaders, and so much more. You just can't see it, Twin. For someone who doesn't talk, I thought you would be a little more observant, _I said, giving him a mental picture of me shaking my head in disappointment.

He scowled at me. We were both still making eye contact and it was like we were having a staring contest. The others were staring at us, their heads going back and forth between Twin and I.

"What's happening?" Iggy asked.

"Wolf-Max and Fang are staring at each other. And I can't tell what's going through their heads because they're both no emotions," Nudge said.

I looked away from him, his eyes so much like mine. It was really weird; it was like I was looking at myself, but in boy form. "Sorry, we had a very important conversation," I apologized, glancing at the other Max. I saw Twin walk off and grab Lucas. I walked over to Max and glanced at the boys.

"What's going on?" Bird-Max asked in a whisper just low enough for the others to not hear. I felt my mouth twitch involuntary, like it had a mind of its own.

"You'll see soon," I said, walking off the opposite direction. Fang was probably trying to get relationship advice from Luke. Well, it isn't going to help much; Luke was horrible in relationships.

"Max," I heard Dr. M call. I turned to her, stopping. The other Max did, too. "I want to put you all in school. Is that okay?"

I saw Bird-Max frown while she thought. "Flock meeting!" she called. The other Flock members made their way over to her and I saw Fang come back from the forest, Luke by his side. Lucas and Sarah made their way over to me.

"You want to go to school? I can enroll us," I asked them. Lucas' nose crinkled and Sarah's eyes lit up. She had always loved school. Especially math. Ugh, I hate math. I can barely multiply, let alone solve equations. Sarah smiled big, her straight white teeth gleaming in the dimming afternoon sun.

"Yes!" she hollered. "Hoo-ha!"

"Hold on Max," I heard Iggy say. He turned to us. "Sarah," he said gravely. I could see a smile working its way over his face. He was probably thinking that she was his new sex-jokes partner in crime. "That sounded so wrong."

"I know," she said. "That's why I said it." Her hand moved forward like 'talk to the hand'.

Iggy ran over to us and picked Sarah up, twirling her around, laughing maniacally. Sarah yelped in surprise, but laughed with him. When he put her back down, he said, "You are my new sex-jokes partner in crime!" Told you.

The Flock put their heads in their hands and groaned. Max grabbed the bridge of her nose and grimaced, her eyes closed. Fang was rubbing his temples like he had the worst headache in the world. I can imagine. Living with Sarah almost my whole life made me seem normal. And I am nowhere near normal.

And when Iggy said that, I just about died.

My blood ran cold and horror flooded my mind. I opened my mind to Fang and I heard everything he was thinking and he heard everything I was thinking. And I really did almost die.

This was just too much emotion and thoughts for our minds. We both had very observant and deep brains from bottling everything inside. Our emotions were stronger than most. And when we opened that link to each others minds, all our thoughts and emotions flooded our minds.

I grabbed my head, stumbling. I couldn't care less about what was happening around me for once. All of Twin's memories and what he was feeling at the time, what he was thinking at the time, they all flooded my mind. I was vaguely aware of myself falling and someone catching me. How the hell do shut off this link?

I heard someone yelling, "Stop yelling! I'm trying!" That was Fang.

"Twin! Hurts! Too… many… emotions…!" I yelled, clutching my head tighter. A shock went through me and everything was cut off. All the pain stopped, all the emotions went away.

And darkness overwhelmed me.

…

Sarah POV:

When Iggy picked me up and twirled me around laughing, I couldn't help it, I had to laugh, too. It was just so infectious. When he put me back down and said, "You're my new sex-jokes partner in crime," I nearly peed my shorts from happiness.

I saw the Flock groan and Bird-Max and Fang put on pained expressions. Why?

Guardian—I'm calling Wolf-Max that from now on. Wolf-Max was just too much of a mouth full. Isn't Guardian better?—suddenly grabbed her head and grimaced. Concern washed over me and I walked over to her.

A flurry of movement to my left made me look over and I saw Fang stumble to his knees, holding his head. Guardian and Fang must have some sort of link because they're twins.

"Stop yelling!" I heard Fang yell. That was very confusing. No one was talking! Lucas had caught Guardian when she fell. "I'm trying!"

What is he trying to do? God, I feel so out of the loop. "What's going on?" I asked Lucas. He just shook his head, looking at Guardian with so much love and concern, it was almost sickening.

I felt a moment of jealousness, but I quickly squashed it flat. Yes, I want someone to look at me like that, but Guardian was in trouble and I could be jealous about that later.

"Twin!" Guardian yelled. Twin? So this is going on between Guardian and Fang. But what?—I have no idea. "Hurts! Too… many…" Too many what, Guardian? "Emotions!"

I heard Fang yell loudly with so much pain, it made me want to cry. This is the most emotion that I've ever heard and seen out of them. And it was unnerving. Fang yelled again and Max had to catch him before he did a face plant on the ground.

Then they passed out. I rushed to Guardian's side, but Lucas had caught her and picked her up bridal style. "What was that about?" Ella asked. I forgot that they were here.

"They accidently opened the link between their minds," Angel said. She was still grimacing a little. If Max wasn't holding Fang up, she probably would've went over to her and held her. "Max and Fang's minds are bottled up with emotions and thoughts, and when that link opened, it let those emotions and thoughts out. But it doubled because of the mind linked to theirs. It caused enormous emotional and mental pain." Jeez, she sounded twenty years older than she was.

She was still wincing, so I went over to her and picked her up. It was hard—she was almost as tall as me—but I managed. Max sent me a look of gratitude and I nodded, jerking my head to an unconscious Fang weighted on her side. She turned back to him and said, "Iggy."

He walked over and helped pick him up. They then took him inside. I turned my head to see how Guardian was, but she wasn't there, neither was Lucas. He must have taken her inside.

I started walking to the door, the Flock behind me. Dr. M and Ella were already inside and tending to Guardian and Fang. I don't know what they could do, they weren't doctors. Well, Dr. M was a vet. Huh, I just realized how appropriate that was.

I sat down on the recliner with Angel on my lap. She snuggled into my side and I rubbed soothing circles into her back to take her mind off of Guardian's and Fang's minds. Tell me how weird that sentence was.

"Will they be alright?" Gazzy asked in a small voice. Dr. M and Angel nodded at the same time. Well, I guess that's reassuring.

"They'll be very tired mentally and physically. It's best to let them sleep," Dr. M said. So Iggy and Lucas took Guardian and Fang to one of the rooms upstairs. Well, we've got a long time to wait. What to do now? Oh, Iggy could cook and I could watch him!

I just realized how stalkerish that sounded…

**Review, review, review! Or I'll castrate you too! Ha, that rhymed...**


	6. Chapter 6

Sarah POV:

When I opened my eyes for the first thing this morning, what I saw made me scream.

A pale face was an inch away from mine and instead of blood red eyes I saw a foggy ice blue. The strawberry-blond hair was slicked back and on the upper lip, there was a piece of bacon. Wait—Bacon?

Iggy stood back up and I sat up, staring at him like he had two heads. "I am Sir Baconlots!" he exclaimed in a terrible British accent. I stared at him for a few long, tense moments; then I tried to smother my laughter. I couldn't, so I snickered, and then snorted, and then I tipped my head back and laughed heartily, my hand banging on my knee.

Out of my teary eyes, I saw Iggy grin widely. "Okay, I have to give you props, dude," I said, still snickering. "That was awesome." I stood up on the bed and gave him a peck on the cheek, and then I dashed out of the room before my cheeks could give off heat.

I don't know why I did that, but it just felt natural. Like it was instinct. Why it was?—I'll never know.

Hm, I wonder if Guardian is up. Or Fang? Maybe he could tell me what had happened yesterday afternoon.

When I walked downstairs, I saw Dr. M and Ella sitting with the Flock—minus Max, Fang, and Iggy—at the table, eating. But when I saw how much they were eating, I almost choked from awe. I wish I could eat that much! I'm always hungry, but I can't eat all of that.

"Are Guardian and Fang up yet?" I asked them all.

"Guardian?" Iggy asked, coming down the stairs. I blushed and looked away.

"Wolf-Max," I explained. "I call her Guardian. It sounds better."

"Ah," Ella said. "That makes sense. Well, they're not up. Neither are Max and Lucas. Oh, I have to show you this, Sarah!" My eyebrows furrowed, I followed her up stairs. She opened the first door and poked her head in, motioning for me to do so, too.

What I saw almost made me laugh. I did snicker under my breath though.

Fang was sleeping alright. And it looked like he was having a very comfy sleep. Max was in the bed with him—not like that you perves! Get your head out of the gutter!—and his arms were around her waist, holding her to his chest. Her head was on his shoulder, her face in the crook of his neck, and her arms were around his chest. Fang's mouth was slightly open and I could hear him snoring a little.

But that was okay, because Max was snoring a little louder than him. Her mouth was wide open and she was drooling on his shirt slightly.

Ella and I retreated out of their room and I whispered to her, "Blackmail?" She pulled out a camera and said, "Oh, yeah."

I laughed evilly and took the camera out of her hand, opening the door again. I snapped a few pictures for good measure and retreated again, holding out the camera for Ella to take back.

"This is so good," I whispered excitedly, jumping up and down.

"Oh, you need to see this, too," she whispered. She went a couple of doors down and opened it, motioning for me to stick my head in. I did and what I saw, it was hi-lar-i-us!

Lucas was spooning Guardian. She was sleeping on one of her hands and the other was holding Lucas' hand in place on her waist. (Ha, that rhymed! Kinda… ) Guardian's legs were curled and Lucas' were curled under hers. His head was by the crook of her neck and both of their mouths were open slightly. Though, they didn't snore.

I've never seen Guardian look so vulnerable. I don't watch her when she sleeps, so I haven't noticed it before, but she looks normal when she doesn't have her mask on. Lucas had a slight smile on his face, like he was enjoying cuddling with Guardian. But I don't get how you could love cuddling a brick wall.

I backed out and shut the door behind me, smiling.

"Aw!" I said to Ella. She nodded and handed me the camera. I grabbed the camera and opened the door again. Only to get ambushed in a flurry of fists.

I screamed as I felt someone smack me upside the head. Hard. "OW!" I yelled at Guardian. She was standing there with her hands on her hips, her emotionless mask in its usual place. She held her hand out and I reluctantly gave her the camera. She turned it on and deleted some pictures. Probably the ones with Max and Fang in them. I frowned at her.

She handed the camera back to Ella who had come in behind me, and shoved us out the door, slamming it shut behind her.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed," Ella muttered, frowning as she started down the hall. I quickly followed, wanting to get as far away from Guardian as possible.

…

Guardian POV:

I woke up to a musky, forest-y smell. It smelt good. Really good.

When I opened my eyes, I wasn't facing anybody, but I felt arms around my waist. And I was holding an arm there. When I looked over my shoulder, I resisted the urge to scream in shock—Lucas' face was an inch away from mine.

Calming my racing heart, I almost smiled at how peaceful he looked. We werewolves rarely get peace. And seeing Luke so benign and placid, it made me happy.

"Aw!" I heard. It was right outside the doorway. Silently getting up and trying my hardest not to wake Luke up, I made my way over to the door. See, Twin taught me some tricks, now I'm almost as quiet as him.

When the door opened again and Sarah walked in, holding a camera, and Ella following, I started faking punches—I don't want to kill her—and whacked her upside the head when she least expected it. She screamed, "OW!" and I scowled at her—or as much as you can scowl while being emotionless.

I held out my hand for the camera and she reluctantly handed it over, muttering under her breath about "Stupid Guardian" and "I was only trying to get blackmail". I turned the camera on, ignoring her mutters, and deleted the pictures of Bird-Max and Fang, when they were sleeping.

I almost smiled—but I managed to keep it hidden—at the two best friends, soon to be more. I handed the camera back to Ella and shoved them both out the open doorway, slamming it with a sharp _bang!_

I heard their footsteps leave after a moment and looked back at Luke, who was sitting up, rubbing his eyes. "Max?" he questioned, dropping his hands and squinting at me through blood shot eyes. "You okay?"

I nodded and made my way over, sitting on the bed beside him. "What was that all about?" he asked me, yawning hugely.

"It was nothing, just some little sister and sister's-best-friend stuff. Well, Ella isn't Sarah's best friend. Iggy is," I growled. I wasn't sure if I liked him or not, but Sarah seemed to like him and I respected her on her decisions. If she gets hurt, she'll know not to pick guys like that again and learn from her mistakes. That's the biggest part of the learning process in our training.

"Okay," Luke yawned, plopping back down on the bed, closing his eyes.

"Breakfast," I said in a sing-song voice. His eyes snapped open and he jumped up, changing his shirt and pants. I don't care if he changes in front of me—it's not like he doesn't wear boxers. I yawned again and got up, too.

Grabbing some random—plain—clothes, I started changing. Luke didn't care if I changed in front of him, either. He's actually seen me topless. And that is another story for another day.

When we entered the kitchen, everyone was there, eating. I grabbed a plate and silverware, loading it with hash browns, eggs, and pancakes—I couldn't have the meat, I only eat it raw.

I sat down at one of the empty chairs and when I was half way through my breakfast, I realized that everyone was staring at me. "What?" I asked through a mouthful of food. Sarah was the first one to break the silence.

"What happened yesterday?" She asked. I shrugged, taking another bite of my pancake. I didn't want to talk about me in pain.

Suddenly, I got a feeling. Fang was awake. I could feel his confusion and surprise when he found Bird-Max sleeping on top of him. I then felt his elation and love for her after he got over the shock. I almost smiled, but I refrained from doing so.

Fang and Bird-Max were perfect for each other.

"So how was your sleep, Guardian?" Sarah asked. Guardian?—that's a new one. I've heard Wolf-Max, Max, Wolfy, Cub, Master, and Sweet, but I've never heard Guardian.

"Great, another name," I muttered under my breath and Luke snickered. I whacked him upside the head—Max and Fang entered the kitchen, grabbed plates, stacked them tower high with food, sat down and started eating—and he glared at me, snickering ceased. "It was fine," I said emotionlessly.

Sarah grinned maliciously at me. I narrowed my eyes slightly at her and continued eating.

The radio was on and when the song Lucky by Colby Callai came on, I said, along with Lucas, Max, Fang, Iggy and Sarah, "Change this song."

Nudge, Gazzy, Angel, Dr. M and Ella burst out laughing and us best friends stared at each other. The laughing went on for several minutes and when it died down, we continued eating in silence, not looking at each other. I refused to look at Lucas.

"Hey Lucas," Iggy said after a minute of silence.

"Yeah?" Luke said, raising an eyebrow and glancing at me.

"Isn't tonight the full moon?" Iggy asked. Twin raised an eyebrow at me slightly. I swear my eyes darkened considerably. I glared at the table, and then looked up.

I glanced around at all of the faces staring at us. I got up and nodded, making my way to the door. "I'm going out," I said, walking onto the deck, closing the door behind me. I ran a few steps, then jumped up and phased, hitting the tree line and plunging into the forest in front of Dr. M's house.

Every month on the full moon, we turn into huge wolves—bigger than when we phase at will. Our canines are longer and sharper; our fur is thicker, we're taller—a lot taller. Almost as tall as a one story building—our senses were at their best and we ran faster. All in all, we were a lot bigger and better.

But it all comes at a price.

Our tempers were out of control and we're most likely going to hurt someone. I really didn't want to hurt anyone. Well, unless they're vampires. I don't mind.

I went into town, phasing back to human before I walked into public, of course, and found a clothes store. I had to get my attire fixed. The other clans and packs recognize me as the Guardian of Devil's Tail if they see me in my usual attire and they see the pitch fork with the devil's tail wrapped around it. The outfit is basically like my uniform. I need to wear it so others recognize me.

When I found a black tank top, I moved onto the pants. They had light and dark cargo pants and since it was warm out, I chose light. I then got my combat boots since I left them at my original home.

When I paid for them out of my one hundred dollars I saved for necessities, the lady gave me an odd look, but didn't comment. I was glad; I didn't need to start a fight. I could just ignore it like Twin, but I'm not like that. I retort back with a sarcastic comment—though without emotion, dur!—and I'll most likely get security called on me in only a few moments.

I walked into the forest, grabbing the clothes out of the bag and stuffing the change in my pocket. I quickly dressed in my attire as I was walking, stopping only to put on my boots. Then I started making my way back to Dr. M's.

When I walked inside, I was ambushed by a brown haired eleven-year-old and a light brown haired fourteen-year-old. "You went shopping… without us?" Nudge and Sarah yelled at the same time.

"And you didn't even get good clothes! What is with you and cargo pants?" Sarah scolded me. "You look like a freaking boy! The only way to tell you're a girl is because of your face and boobs! And the boots! Why the combat boots?"

"Exactly!" Nudge yelled, cutting Sarah off in mid rant. "She's right! Why do you insist on not having a single fashion bone in your body? Why can't you be like Sarah? At least she has some sense, even if she's still pretty bad."

"What?" Sarah yelled, turning on Nudge. "I do, too!"

"Not really, sorry sweet," Nudge said sweetly, pinching her on the cheek. Sarah growled and I saw her hands curl into fists.

"All right," I said, trying to change the subject. This was going downhill way too fast. "This is my uniform. I'm required to wear it."

Sarah and Nudge stopped and turned to me, eyes wide in horror. They both gasped and said at the same time, "I can't believe they forced you to wear that!"

I shook my head and separated them, pushing them in opposite directions so I could walk inside. Well, more inside than I really was.

Everyone was in the living room, sitting on the couch and talking. When I walked in, they quieted, staring at me. I sighed a little dramatically and went upstairs. "Wait—Max!"

I turned and looked back, only on the first step. Lucas was standing up and looking at me with cautious eyes. "What are we going to do tonight?" he asked me. "Are we going to leave? You know full well that the vampires will come tonight, knowing we'll be unstable. What are we going to do?"

I thought about it, coming back into the living room. I leaned against the wall by the window and said, "We'll keep perimeter around the house. Nothing can get past us and if it does, the Flock will be in here so they can help protect Sarah. I haven't taught her anything yet, it isn't the right time," I added to the looks I got. "Yes we'll be unstable, but we'll most likely kill any vampires coming our way. If we leave, they'll just follow our sent and take—most likely kill—Dr. M and Ella because they're human and we've been in contact with them." A look of uncomprehending horror took over all of their faces, except for Lucas'. "I'm… _sorry_… that we got you into this mess Dr. M. Truly I am. But if we leave now, you'll be in more danger. I really don't want to be around you guys when we phase tonight, but I'll do whatever it takes to guard Sarah. I'm not the Guardian of Devil's Tail for nothing," I said, looking pointedly at Lucas. He rolled his eyes and nodded, getting the message.

"Fang, I trust you, Iggy and Max to guard Sarah. I don't want anyone leaving her side. I have to, but that doesn't mean that you don't. Will you keep an eye on her?" I asked the three oldest of the Flock.

"Don't worry, Guardian," Iggy said. "I'll protect her with my life."

I stared at him, studying his face for anything other than seriousness. But that's all I got. I nodded, accepting this, and then remembered that he couldn't see. "Thank you, Iggy. I trust you will."

"Twin," Fang said. I looked over at him. "We will take care of her. You don't need to worry," he said. I nodded, feeling his sincerity and truth.

Just then, Nudge and Sarah burst through the door. "I have good fashion sense, don't I?" Sarah asked, pointing to herself. I sighed and nodded. "How would you know, Miss Cargo Pants and Combat Boots?" she asked me snottily. Try saying that five times fast.

"I told you, this is my uniform," I said.

"You have a uniform?" Max asked. I nodded.

"Does Lucas?" She asked.

"I do when we go to formal parties," Luke said, "Other than that, no."

"Then why do you need one?" Max asked me.

"Because she has no fashion sense. She needs help," Sarah said, while tapping her finger on her face, beside her eye.

"No, it's because other clans recognize her as the Guardian of Devil's Tail," Luke explained for me. I nodded and made my way back upstairs, letting him explain it all to them.

Tonight's going to be a long night.

And we have school tomorrow.

…

Fang's POV:

When I was done with the mental conversation with Wolf-Max, I took Lucas by the arm and led him away from the others. "What's going on? What was all that staring about?" he asked me. I waited until we were in a safe distance away from the others.

"You know how we have twin telepathy, though an advanced version?" I asked him. Realization dawned in his dark blue eyes. They were so dark that they were almost black. "Yeah, she was telling me about how she and my Max are more alike than I think. She said that they both love two guys, they both don't give an inch about fashion, and they're both leaders. What I'm curious about are who the guys are that they love."

"It's kind of obvious that your Max loves you. But who does my Max love?" he asked. I stared at him. "What?"

"She loves you," I said simply.

"What, no she doesn't."

"Yes, she does, and stop denying it before we're forced to argue like three-year-olds."

He sighed and nodded, accepting it, though he was still a little ambiguous about it. "But the question is, what are we going to do?" he asked.

"We make the first move," I said.

He nodded and opened his mouth to say something, but got cut off by my Max yelling, "Flock meeting!"

"I should get back…" I said, pointing that way and I started walking, Lucas in step with me.

"We make the first move," he muttered under his breath, leaving me amused. Max raised an eyebrow at me, and I shook my head, mouthing 'I'll tell you later.' She nodded and turned back to the Flock.

I certainly will tell you later, I thought. I'm making my move, Max. Watch out.

…

Iggy POV:

"Don't worry, Guardian," I said. I felt her stare and I said, "I'll protect her with my life."

And I was serious. I would protect Sarah no matter what. I really like her and I can't make my move if she's hurt.

"Thank you, Iggy," she said. I almost smiled in satisfaction. I knew that she wasn't just talking about me protecting her. She was giving me permission to go out with her sister. "I trust you will."

"Twin," I heard Fang say. It's so rare to hear Fang speak up and when he did, he drew attention to him like a magnet. I'm pretty sure that all eyes were on him. "We will take care of her, you don't need to worry."

I could almost see Guardian smile. Well, I knew that she wasn't going to; I just wanted to imagine it. Don't brick walls have graffiti? She could have emotion on her face like graffiti on a wall, can't she?

I will never understand the twins.

I heard the door slam open and two pairs of feet pound on the floor. "I have good fashion sense, don't I?" I heard Sarah demand. I smiled, bemused. She and Nudge were arguing about fashion in the kitchen and I could hear every word. Gosh, I really liked Sarah. She could argue about anything and she was so sweet you could cry and she was just as inappropriate as me and as funny as me! I think I've finally met my match.

I ignored the rest of the conversation and thought about all the places I would take her if I wasn't a blind-mutant-bird-freak. "I'm leaving," I heard Guardian announce. I heard her footsteps go up the stairs.

"Max, do I have good fashion sense?" Sarah asked. I snorted.

"You're asking her? She's got as much fashion sense as a dog!" That earned me a whack in the head, delivered by Max. I scowled in her general direction, hopefully getting her in the eyes.

"Fang?" she asked. "Do I?"

"Well, as Max would say, 'I've got a great fashion sense and I play a mean harmonica'." He said.

There was another smacking sound and I believe that Max whacked him in the head as well. "I think you do—better than both the Max's," Gazzy said. And I heard another smacking sound. Man, Max is on a roll!

"Nudge, let's just let it go. I have good fashion sense, but you're the best. How about that?" Sarah said.

"Okay," Nudge said. I heard their footsteps fade away to the kitchen. I followed, wanting to get a start on lunch. And to be near Sarah. Maybe…


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, Soldier here. :) I want to thank all of the people who reviewsed, and especially my new friend, whom I've talked to in Private Messages, **Zombeiefied Rider**. I want to thank you for all the support with this story, because I certainly needed it. :)**

**I'm sorry for all of the mistakes in grammer and all that jazz, I've written this story when I was twelve... It isn't my best...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride or Twilight. But I wish I did... **

Guardian POV:

I was lying on my bed when it happened.

The moon—bright, beautiful, and _deadly_—shown through my window, onto my skin and making me glitter in its glow. The transformation has started.

I jumped up from my bed just as shocks of pain went through my temple. I set my jaw, determined to get out of the house before I transformed.

I made it downstairs and shards of pain went through my stomach, making me stumble. Luke was hissing in pain, others around him being concerned. I pushed through the others and grabbed Luke's arm, bringing him up. We both stumbled in pain, but I managed to stay standing, as did Lucas. The others watched us, curious and concerned. I couldn't care less.

I stumbled to the door, Luke right on my tail, and fumbled for the doorknob. I couldn't get it; my hands were shaking too much. "Door," I croaked. Angel stepped up, but Max shot an arm out, stopping her. Max stepped up instead and opened the door for me. I pushed through the door in haste, falling down the stairs.

The pain was more intense, making me hiss and Luke cry out. Now we were in the full light of the moon. I let go of Luke's arm and clutched my head, falling to my knees. This was worse than what happened to Fang and I. This would always be worse.

My stomach heaved and I threw up what I had for dinner. I couldn't hold anything through this. I'll eat later.

Shards of pain went through my body, making me tremble all over. I was vaguely aware of the others watching. I cried out, Lucas yelling loudly beside me. It was filled with so much anguish that it hurt me even more. I hated seeing Luke hurt, and when he was, you knew it was serious.

Tears started forming in my eyes and I pushed them back, not wanting to cry in front of others. I felt my teeth elongate, my canines so long that they barely fit in my mouth.

And I was hot. So hot I burned.

I grabbed my shirt, ripping it off, not caring who saw. As you know, I really couldn't care less. And I'll keep saying that, no matter what. The others gasped at the scars along my chest and stomach. They were big and ugly, pink and puffy. Yes, I know. My stupid father did this to me...

In nothing but my bra and pants, my body heat cooled a little. But not enough to relieve my pain. As a shard of pain erupted throughout my body, my heat spiked. I yelled out, tears leaking.

I _felt _my body changing into this monster. It was blurry though. Not clear. All I was aware of was the anguish this caused me. I could remember myself yelling and crying and even screaming. But that was it.

Then it all stopped—the pain, the yelling. It just stopped.

The transformation was complete.

I was breathing hard, my giant chest was heaving, and my huge head throbbed. I was vaguely aware of lying down on the ground, my snout facing the moon. I stood up, feeling power course through me.

I inhaled greatly, smelling the air. It smelled of pine, animal, smoke from wood, human, and cooking food. My ears twitched at every sound I heard—bird calls, crickets, the trees swaying in the wind, the sounds of the city a few miles away. And the breathing of humans only a few yards away.

I turned my head, spotting another pitch black wolf beside me. I saw the red stripe and somewhere in the back of my mind said that he was a friend. I turned my head to the sound of many humans breathing and saw nine humans standing there.

My first instinct was food, but the little voice in the back of my mind told me not to harm them. They were allies.

The small human with light brown hair was the most familiar. She smelled like werewolf, but she also smelt like blood sucker. I growled at her, not liking the smell. But the voice in the back of my head scolded me, _you are to protect her. It is your purpose, Guardian of Devil's Tail. _

So with that, I turned away from her wide, terrified eyes.

Then I howled. I howled for all the anguish I felt only minutes ago. I howled for the half-wolf, half-blood sucker I was supposed to guard. And more importantly, I howled for my family. The humans and half-child covered their ears. Yes, I guess my voice is supremely loud.

I heard another wolf howl harmonize with mine, creating a beautiful symphony. When I was out of breath, I turned to the big black wolf standing before me.

_Max,_ I heard. I knew that this was the black wolf. _Remember me? Luke, your best friend? Yes, Max, I think you do remember me. These humans and bird humans are allies of ours. They're our friends. You are the Guardian of our clan, you remember?_

I nodded; it was all coming back to me. The bird-humans were Max, Fang, Iggy, Nudge, Gazzy and Angel. They were our friends, our allies. The other two humans were Dr. M and Ella. They were Max's family. And the half-wolf, half-blood sucker was Sarah. She was my sister and I was to protect her with my own life. And the leeches wanted her, so I wasn't going to give her to them.

But I was still unstable. I could remember, but it was all hazy. And my instinct to kill leeches was fighting against my logic to protect this half-leech. And that she was half-wolf wasn't making it any easier.

The black wolf, Lucas, was walking toward me, his huge paws leaving prints in the ground. I growled, my hackles rising, as I saw him come into my personal bubble. I claimed this territory as my own and he was an invader.

_Max, fight your instincts,_ Lucas thought to me, coming even closer. I growled again. _Come on, I'm your best friend, I wouldn't hurt you. You should know that. What would your mom think if she saw you growling at your best friend?_

And he played the mom card.

My growling cut short. What would my mom do? She would scold me. And I didn't like being scolded by my mom. Speaking of my mom; I wanted her to come here. I haven't seen her for three months.

_Do you want her to meet your twin?_ Lucas asked me.

Twin? Oh, wait—that one bird-human, Fang. He was family, my instincts told me. We do not harm family. Yes, I want my mother to meat her son. She hasn't met him? No, she hasn't, I remembered. I just met him five days ago.

I howled again, calling for some of my clan to come and bring my mother.

My brother and the others covered their ears again. When I was done, it wasn't a second later that I heard an answering call. It was close, maybe ten-eleven miles away. Why are they so close?

_I've contacted them a day ago. They were traveling this whole time_, Lucas explained. He was right next to me now. I glanced at him.

_Why did you contact them?_ I asked.

_We need them to be here. I have a bad feeling, Max. We need all the warriors we can get. _

I nodded, taking in this information. _And you didn't tell me?_

He at least had the grace to look sheepish and back away from me. _I couldn't tell you in private, there were people everywhere._ I glared at him for a minute, and then huffed in annoyance. I glanced at the others. They were staring at us, curious, awed, and a little fearful, I acknowledged.

_Little mind reader,_ I said, knowing she could hear me. The smallest one out of all of them stepped up and bowed; the others following suit. And they stayed down until I nodded my gigantic head. The mind reader looked up at me, questioning. _I need you to translate this to your friends and family._ She nodded and turned to the others.

_Humans and bird-humans, you need not be scared._ The little mind reader's voice became my own and she repeated my words. The others' eyes widened and looked back and forth between her and I. _My brother, I wish for you to meet your family. They are coming, as is my clan. I cannot remember much, my mind is hazy. But Lucas has said that I can trust you as my allies and friends. I am sorry if I scared you, I mean not to. _

_Since my mind is hazy, I have been rash and unthinking, relying on my instincts. I greatly apologize. _After I was done with my little speech, the others looked at me like I had two heads. The little mind reader was staring at me sadly.

_Why are they looking at me like that, Lucas?_ I asked him, glancing at him out the corner of my eyes.

_They haven't heard you talk like that before, you usually talk—_

He was cut off by the smell of leeches washing over us. I whipped around, snarling. Blood suckers jumped out of the tree line, surrounding the house. There were more than fifty. Could Lucas and I handle them? Heck yeah. Just as long as the humans stay out of our way.

Speaking of the humans, the mind reader yelled, "GO!" and they all ran inside, slamming the door shut behind them. I remembered how I made them promise that they protect the half-wolf, half-leech, and they had better keep that promise.

I snarled and pounced on a group, effectively biting one of their heads off. I swung my right paw to block an attack. Then I ran to another group, catching one as they all scattered, biting its body in half. Then I stepped on its head.

Vampires are like zombies in a way. They are the living dead and the only way to kill them is to smash or sever their heads, or burn them to death. And since we don't have a fire, I chose the former option.

Another few came at me, holding silver, and I yelped when they pounced on me. I snarled, smelling and feeling my fur and skin burn. I bucked, knocking a couple off of me, and I stepped one of their heads, not quite catching the other. The one on top of me embedded the silver rod in my side, and I yelped again, feeling shards of burning hot pain come from the wound.

I bucked again, but when it didn't get off of me, I ran to a tree and slammed it between us. On a stroke of luck, its head was smashed. I bucked the headless corpse off of me, and returned to the fight.

Checking on Lucas, I saw that he was fairing well. I had just watched him chomp on a head of one of the leeches. One pounced on him and he effectively bucked it off, stepping on its head.

I turned back to my fight, evading an attack to me. I ran full speed at them and managed to get two before they scattered. It's like every time I kill one, another takes its place. My side still burned from the rod embedded in my side.

Just then, there was a howl. It was my leader's howl. He was here.

My ears twitched and I tried my best to stay focused on the fight, killing five before my clan burst through the tree line. Then we really fought.

I did my best, killing at least twenty, until we were down to the last one. My clan was surrounding it, and I growled, coming up to stand in front of it. _I am the Guardian of Devil's Tail. Who sent you?_ I demanded.

It laughed evilly and shook its head. I snarled, _who sent you?_ It laughed again, and I growled, biting it in the leg. It screamed in agony and when I snarled at it again, it whimpered and shrank back. _WHO SENT YOU?_ I yelled.

_"Alexis!"_ It screamed. "Alexis Lisle, ruler of vampire kind!"

I snarled again and chomped its head off. When I turned back to my clan, I was breathing hard, my giant chest heaving and my tongue lolling out. I could feel the blood seeping from my wound. It was still burning and I was pretty sure that if I didn't get it out soon, I would be bed ridden for a couple of weeks or die.

Lucas stepped up and said to me, _We have a lead._ I nodded and looked at the sky. It was almost morning, meaning that we were going to transform back soon.

_Guardian,_ my leader said. I turned to him and bowed. _Up my child. I am very proud of you. You have protected the half-werewolf and half-vampire well, though the family you were staying with was invaded. You and Lucas both have my gratitude. Thank you._

I nodded my gigantic head, Luke with me. _It is my duty, Alpha_, I said. _I give my life to protect it. Prophecy or no, I will always protect her and the innocent. _

He nodded, just as the first rays of sun shown on us.

We started transforming back, all forty of us.

My mind became clearer and the sharper it became, the more placid I became. Also exhausted; I was tired, mentally and physically. My power spike dropped like a rock and my vision became fuzzy. Before I could do a face plant in the grass, Luke caught me. I winced as my side hit his torso, the rod jostling. I pulled it out, tears forming in my eyes as my flesh sizzled. I was still in my bra.

Luke and the others were fine; they've been werewolves for more than a few years. I on the other hand?—I've only been a werewolf for three, so I don't have complete control over my other body.

"Thanks," I whispered to Luke. He just nodded and a woman stepped up from the clan. It was my mom, my exhausted brain registered. I pulled away from Lucas and stepped to my mom, collapsing into her arms.

"I'm a monster," I kept whispering over and over. And I was. I believed it with all of my heart and soul. "I'm a monster, I'm a monster, I'm a monster."

"Shh, shh, baby. You are not a monster, you're still you," my mother soothed. I took a shuddering breath and nodded. She was right, I was still me, I didn't look any different, and I didn't act any differently. But I turned into a monster.

Then I remembered Fang.

_Twin,_ I thought to him.

_Yes? Is it safe?_ He replied.

_Yes, but I only want you to come out right now._

_Why?_

_There's someone I want you to meet._

I heard the door open and close, footsteps coming my way. My clan got into crouches and fighting stances, though they were confused. Probably because Fang looks like me, but in boy form.

I pulled away from my mother and stumbled over to Fang, grabbing his arm. He caught me as I started to fall, and I gave him a nod of my head to the question forming in his head. My clan relaxed, but they were looking back and forth between us. My mother's eyes widened at the sight and she took on a look of disbelief.

She stumbled up to us, staring at Fang. "Reece?" she breathed.

"Mom, this is Fang, my twin," I introduced, my voice strained. The wound was gradually healing, but it would take a few days to be completely healed. Then again, it wouldn't be completely healed, I would have a big scar, along with the many I already have. "And your son that you were led to believe was dead."

She still stared at him, coming a couple steps closer, eyes misting. She studied him like she was going to die tomorrow and never see him again; memorizing him. Fang was staring at mom with a passive, emotionless face, but I saw right through that. He was elated, fearful, hopeful and happy. I imagine he was fearful that she wouldn't like him.

"My baby boy," Mom breathed, her fingers skimming over his cheek. Then she drew him in for a hug. And the most surprising and best thing?—he hugged her back.

He let go of my hand and hugged her back. "My baby, my baby," mom kept whispering. I smiled slightly, enjoying the awestruck faces of my clan. I think the Flock needs to come see this.

Just when I thought that, I heard the door open and close again.

Lucas came to stand by me and I leaned on him, still very exhausted. I was wounded and I felt like I was going to pass out. Luke put his arms around me to keep me steady, carefully avoiding touching the giant crevice in my side.

Fang retreated from the hug and smiled the biggest smile I've ever seen him wear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Bird-Max smile slightly also, probably very happy for him.

Luke's Uncle's best friend, Jim, touched my mom on the shoulder. She flinched and he took his hand away. "It's just me," he murmured in her ear. She relaxed and looked at him. She and he had a thing going on. I could easily see that they were in love. And he asked me for permission to marry my mom. I said I'll think about it, wanting to study the pair.

He was always himself around me, not a suck up so he can get permission. He spent a lot of his time with my mom and I saw the love and longing in his eyes when he looked at her. I saw it in her eyes as well.

And after a week of watching them, seeing how they interacted with each other, worked out problems with each other, talked about things with each other, I gave him permission. So now my mother was happily engaged.

I felt Fang's confusion and concern for mom when he saw what happened. I decided to get it over with now, the storm that was brewing. _She was raped,_ I said to him. Well, I didn't mean for it to come out that blunt, but what's done is done.

He tensed and whirled on me, eyes blazing. The others stopped and looked at me also, wondering what was going on. _WHAT? _He yelled at me mentally. I flinched at the loud noise echoing throughout my mind.

"Stop yelling," I chided him, my voice still strained. My clan looked at me like I had two heads, but the Flock, Sarah and Lucas groaned.

"Not this again!" Nudge almost yelled. "Is this going to be as long as the other conversations you had?"

_Fang, I'll talk to you later about it. Right now is not the time._

_This is the perfect damn time! Tell me!_

"I won't tell you anything if you keep yelling at me," I said placidly.

"Fang," Angel said. She walked up to him and took his hand. He glanced down at her and I saw his eyes soften a tiny bit. "Can you please stop yelling? It's hurting my head."

He nodded. "Baby," Mom said to him. "Do you talk?"

The Flock, Lucas, Sarah and I snickered. Well, I just smirked. Fang glared at us and said, "Yes, I do." His voice was a deep tenor monotone.

_Now will you tell me? I stopped yelling,_ he said in my head. I sighed dramatically and Fang rolled his eyes as Lucas smirked at me.

_It was by our father. He's the one you saw in the dream; he's the one that did this to mom. He's in jail, so don't even think about it,_ I added as he started thinking about killing him. He scowled at me and I smirked.

_You know how our link broke?_ I asked him. He nodded. _Well, I saw all of your memories, I heard what you were thinking about at the time, and I felt what your emotions were. And it was _all_ of your memories._

_Well, _I continued as his eyebrows drew together slightly in confusion. _I'm guessing that you saw, heard and felt all of my memories? _He nodded again. _Then you shouldn't be asking about this if you remember seeing him get taken down in my memories. And you have a very good memory, am I correct? _

He sighed and nodded again. The others were looking back and forth between us, confused. Wouldn't you be if two emotionless twins started having a telepathic conversation in front of you and you didn't know that they were, you just thought that they were staring at each other? Exactly.

Angel giggled and the corner of my mouth twitched. _It was so funny,_ she said in my head. _You guys thought the exact same thing at the exact same time!_

My eyebrow rose slightly. Fang's mouth twitched and I knew that she told us both. We glanced at each other and smirked.

"Okay," Bird-Max said, drawing all attention to her. "I'm going to bed before I start seeing double. Good night everybody, great to meet you, yada, yada, yada."

She went inside, closing the door behind her. "I'm going to get cleaned up, and then I'll come back out and introduce you all," I said, limping to the door. Luke helped me and opened the door for me, following me inside.

I went in Fang's room first, Luke opening that door for me also. I rolled my eyes at him and went to Twin's dresser, pulling open his shirt drawer. I grabbed on of his many plain black shirts and made my way back to the hall, not bothering to close the drawer.

I then made my way to the bathroom, Luke tailing me. It was starting to get annoying, but I knew that it was his way of reassuring himself that I was okay, so I let him.

I grabbed one of the many first aid kits around the house from behind the mirror and took out the gauze and antiseptic.

Turning on the water in the shower, I put my finger up and made a circling motion with my finger to Lucas, telling him to turn around. He did so, so politely by rolling his eyes and sighing. I may change in front of him every once in a while, but I would never get completely naked in front of him.

Hissing as the warm water slammed against my side, I started cleaning it. I rinsed it thoroughly with water and antiseptic.

And just for the heck of it, I washed my hair.

When I was done, I turned off the water, sticking my hand out of the shower curtain and giving Luke the 'turn around' gesture. I heard him sigh and I smirked to myself.

I stepped out, grabbing my towel and drying off, careful of the fissure in my side. When I put on my underwear and pants, I said, "You can turn around now."

Luke turned and came to stand in front of me, fingers skimming across the skin around the wound. I set my jaw, but kept my face blank. He grabbed the gauze and the cotton pads, telling me to raise my arms.

I did so with a wince at the movement and a grimace as he started to bind me. "Are you feeling better?" He asked me, grabbing my face and looking in my eyes.

"Better than being freshly stabbed with a pure silver rod, I'm feeling fine," I said sarcastically. He smiled, obviously pleased that I was being myself. "I need to wrap my hand; I had to pull it out of my side barehanded."

He let go of my face and took my hand, turning it palm up. He nodded and wrapped it for me, making sure not to squeeze too tight.

"Thanks," I whispered. I looked up at him and just realized how close we were. Our noses were almost touching and I could see every fleck of silver in his dark indigo eyes. And—get this: I wanted him to close the gap.

I swear, being this close to him made me high. I smelled his musky, forest-y smell and I wanted to drown in it.

He—finally—closed the gap and our lips met. I just have to say, why haven't I done this before?

Kissing Luke was like sky diving, scuba diving, and running sonic speed all rolled into one. But even better. His lips were firm, but soft, and his hand was behind my head, holding me in place. It was like my hands had a mind of their own. They moved up his torso and clutched his shoulders, sliding behind his neck and pulling him closer.

And his lips were distracting me from the pain in my side.

He tilted his head deeper and my mind was hazy, foggy. Oh, that's right, I wasn't breathing. I sucked in a breath through my nose, only getting more of the musky wolf sent of Luke and I kissed him harder.

Right now, I didn't care what went on around me, my only thoughts were of Luke, the only thing I smelled was Luke and the only thing I tasted was the lips on mine that belonged to Luke.

He nipped my lip with his teeth and I reveled in the sweet shock that went through me. I haven't kissed anyone before, and I hope that I was at least decent in the art of lip mating.

"Guardian? Are you—," Sarah said, opening the door. She froze in mid sentence, staring between Lucas and I.

He and I jerked away from each other, flushing a deep scarlet. Sarah grinned and pranced away, yelling over her shoulder, "Never mind!"

I groaned, my head dropping in my hands. Luke did also. "Well," I said, my mind still very hazy. "This takes a new turn on things." He nodded and glanced at me, his lips red and swollen. I bit my lip and looked down, still trying to revel in the feel of his lips on mine. See, unlike Max, I was very aware of my feelings for Luke.

"Max, will you be my girlfriend?" Luke asked me. I glanced up again and smiled a half smile.

I nodded and took his hand. "But we can't tell the others yet," I said. He nodded.

"I completely agree," he muttered, dropping my hand as we opened the door. I had already put on my shirt—Fang's actually—so now I wasn't half naked. Then we made our way back outside.

"Max, baby," Alex said, coming to stand beside me, taking my hand. I wrinkled my nose and yanked my hand out of his tight grip, snarling in his face. He didn't even flinch. "Come on, don't be like that. We're getting married anyways!"

"No we're not, Alex. You are just as bad as my father," I said disgustingly. The guys of the clan went, "OH! You just got burned!" And the girls all laughed.

Luke came up beside me and put an arm around my shoulder. Since I knew what he was doing, I didn't snarl at him either. "Is there a problem here, Maxi?" Luke said. He's going to get it later for that.

I shook my head and Alex stared at Luke's arm around my shoulder. Just to humor him, I sneaked my arm through Luke's waist and Alex glared at me.

"You messin' with my girl friend?" Luke snarled at him. Well, there goes the not telling anybody about us.

"_What?_ Finally! I've been waiting for years for you two to get together!" Marine yelled. She was the only girl my age.

"Ha, you owe me one hundred dollars, Lucy!" Fred yelled.

"Hey!" I yelled. They all shut up and looked at me. Alex was still staring at my arm around Luke's waist, his fists clenching and unclenching. "You made a bet on when we would get together?" I said placidly, beyond pissed.

The clan all backed up a couple of steps except for the Alpha.

"Guardian?" I heard. I turned, my eyes blazing.

Sarah was there and when she saw the burning inferno in my gaze, she shrank back a little, but kept coming. She glanced at my arm around Luke's waist and his on my shoulders, eyebrows rising in question and amusement. "Is there something you would like to tell me?" She asked, still glancing back and forth between Lucas and I.

I wish I had telepathic communication with Sarah, that way I could yell at her without the others knowing. I shook my head slightly, trying to get the message through. She didn't buy it, but she did ask me what she came out here for anyway.

"Can you open this?" she said, handing me a peanut butter jar. She's got to be kidding me!

I nodded tersely and took the jar, opening it in half a second. She smiled, looked between Lucas and I one more time, before going back to the door.

But before she went inside, she turned back and glanced at the scum bag Alex. "Are you really going to marry _that?_" she said, spitting out the word 'that'. I shook my head; not if I had any say in it.

"Yes she is," the snatch himself said. "We have to, in order to restore peace in the werewolf world."

Okay, so I have some explaining to do.

Since I am the Guardian of the biggest clan in all of werewolf world, I have to marry another Guardian of the second biggest clan to combine the two and restore peace. My clan and the Dark Demons (DD) are at war right now.

"Now who are you, little girl?" Alex said.

"I'm not a little girl, you biatch!" Sarah yelled. Alex did a double take, blinking.

"I'm pretty sure you are, with that height and childish features," Alex said.

Sarah huffed and walked up to him, poking him in the chest. "And who do you think you are, Snatch? I may look like a child, but I have many years of intelligence on you. I'm pretty sure you're still in pre-school with your lame ass come backs."

Luke took his hand off of my shoulders and I peeled my arm away from his waist. This was getting interesting.

I heard the door open and I turned to see Bird-Max come out, Fang by her side. I glanced at Sarah, then back at them, letting them know that Sarah was handling it. It was very strange seeing a six-foot-one-inch eighteen-year-old get told by a five-foot-four inch fourteen-year-old, as you can imagine. But it was awesome.

"Who are you calling a snatch, bozo?" Alex said.

Sarah and Max cracked up laughing so hard, they had to lean on each other. Bird-Max was the queen of come backs and sarcasm. Sarah was her apprentice. They had everything over him.

"Wow, you're a natural!" Bird-Max said mock-enthusiastically, her head bobbing up and down. "I think you got that one out of the books! But let me show you some that are _out_ of the books. These are property of _moi_, you can use them any time," Max said, nodding again. I smirked; oh, man, this was gonna be _sweet!_ Imagine the high pitched voice on sweet. Not working for you?—then too bad, I don't care what you think.

"What are you going to teach me, lamo?" Alex said. Sarah and Max laughed again, this time a little harder than before.

"Hey, Sarah?" Max asked, turning to her.

"Yes, Max?" Sarah said, turning to her. They were completely ignoring Alex.

"I found the word ass in the dictionary once."

"Oh, really?—that's cool!"

"Yeah, and you want to know what the picture beside it was?"

"What?"

"It was of _that,_" Max said, pointing to Alex. The clan went, "Oh!—Burn!—Boom, roasted!" But the best part? The Alpha was laughing!

Fang and I smirked at the scene. The Flock was out here, along with Dr. M and Ella. They were laughing and 'oh'ing also.

"Max, Guardian," Dr. M said, loud enough for the whole clan to hear. They quieted and Alex was red from the base of his neck all the way to the top of his forehead. He backed away from us all and when he stepped in front of me, I snarled at him. He flinched and backed away from me faster than he had for any of the clan.

_You've got major anger issues,_ Twin said through our telepathy. I shrugged. I don't deny it.

"School starts in an hour. Do you want to go today?" she asked Max and I.

"SCHOOL?" my clan yelled. I winced. Oh, yeah, I forgot to mention that to them.

"Guardian, you know you can't go to school. You have a job to do," Alpha said.

"She's my job, Alpha. I'm going to school with her," I said, trying to be reasonable.

"She's the thing you need to guard?" Alex yelled. "She doesn't need protecting! She can kill a vampire with her words!" We all laughed at him and he flushed a deep crimson again.

"Aw!" Max said to him. "Is the baby gonna cry? It's okay," she said, talking like she would to a baby and pinching his cheek. He flushed more and backed away from her, looking at her like she carried the ten plagues all at once. I almost snorted, but I refrained from doing so.

"Yes, I believe that we will be going to school," I said. Max nodded.

"Okay then, make sure you stay awake," Dr. M said. We all nodded and she went back inside.

"Yay!" Ella yelled. "You get to go to school with me!" She jumped up and threw her arms around Max. She returned the hug.

"Max!" Nudge yelled. I automatically looked at her, use to people calling me by my own name instead of Guardian. Nudge was talking to Bird-Max. "That means we have to go shopping! Can we Max? Can we can we can we can we can we can we can we can we—," she got cut off by Max yelling, "FINE! We'll go shopping."

"Guardian!" Sarah yelled. "That means we have to go shopping! Can we Guardian? Can we can we can we can we can we can we can we—," I cut her off with a firm look.

"Yes, we may go shopping," I said. She and Nudge squealed and jumped up and down. "But I'm not buying anything. I have my uniform and that is that."

Their squealing stopped and they stared at me, horror-struck. I shrugged, turning back to my own mom.

I grabbed Twin's hand and we made our way forward. Mom hasn't taken her eyes off of us. That made me happy, in a way. I knew that she loved us, even if she just met Fang.

"I'm so happy I got to meet you Reece," mom said. She took his arms and looked up at him with loving eyes. "I was led to believe you were dead. I'm so sorry I didn't go look for you." Aw, great. Now she's crying. "I can't tell you how sorry I am. It's just that the hospital told me you were dead and I was led to believe it, because, well, who would deny a hospital full of _doctors_ telling me my son was dead?

"But that doesn't matter," she continued. She started tearing up again and I resisted the urge to groan unnaturally loudly. "What matters is that you are alive and you're back in my life."

I felt Fang's fear about when she found out about his wings, she wouldn't love him anymore. Well, he didn't show it—emotionless, remember?—but I felt it.

I put my hand on his shoulder and he and mom looked at me. I nodded to him, letting him feel that it's okay to show her. After a pause, he nodded and stepped back, taking off his jacket. "Fang!" Max barked. He stopped and glanced at her. She was scowling at me.

"What do you think you're doing, telling my right hand man that he can just go and show strangers our secret?" she yelled at me, coming in my face.

I heard Fang sigh and he grabbed Max's forearm, dragging her away a couple of steps. "It's my mom, Max. Can I show her?" he asked calmly. Max stared at him for a few, long moments. Then she sighed.

"If you think that it's right," she muttered, obviously not use to giving in like this. "But this doesn't let you off the hook for kitchen duty for two and a half weeks."

He nodded—taking this extremely well, might I add—and made his way back over to mom. "What is it that you want to show me, baby?" she asked him.

"Twin," I said, feeling his uncertainty and fear. He glanced at me. "We're all freaks here. Just show her." He nodded and took a deep breath.

He exhaled and unfurled his pitch black wings, the size of a truck, maybe a little longer. The clan gasped and mom looked like she was about to pass out. "My baby's an angel," she murmured. She swayed and Jim and I were by her side in a second. Then she passed out.

Jim and I caught her before she could fall, and I handed her over to Jim so he could carry her bridal style.

Fang folded his wings back and Max grabbed his wrist, turning it so she could look at his watch. "It's time for school," she announced, grabbing the younger kids. Fang put his jacket back on and ran into the house, grabbing his backpack. I didn't have mine, and I didn't need mine. I was fine in just my uniform.

"Do all of you have wings?" Alpha asked Max. She nodded and unfurled hers. My clan was getting back under control.

"You guys are werewolves, mystical creatures!—and you're amazed by a kid with wings?" Max asked them, incredulous.

"Yeah, pretty much," Marc said. He was twenty and was easily the best artist amongst us.

"Well, time to go!" Nudge said. I blinked. That was the shortest sentence I've ever heard her mutter . . .

**Did you like it? If you did, tell me in a review! I really want to know if other people like this... And if I get at least five reviews, I'll update two chapters the same day. Capiche? **

**Oh, random question: What's your favorite flavor of Ramen noodles? Mine's beef...**


End file.
